


I Give it (Less Than) a Year (To Fall in Love With You)

by wellthizizdeprezzing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Fluff, Second Chances, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Skiing, Unhappy marriage, bed sharing trope, corporate adventure, hot tubs, romcom, several almost kisses before the real kiss, ski resort retreat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Emma's and Graham's marriage is teetering on the brink of implosion and she has all but resigned herself to being unhappily married when Regina Mills enters her life and suddenly Emma realizes she might have a chance at happiness after all. No magic AU.





	1. Chapter One: A Marriage Crumbling Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZaraSQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraSQ/gifts).



> A/N: Another prompt based fic. This one based on the movie Give it a Year. Prompt is- Emma is in an unhappy marriage when Regina enters her life and the two start flirting and it inspires Emma to seek her happiness elsewhere.

"Graham!"

Silence.

"Graham!" another annoyed shout.

The man in question was sitting on the couch in the den, TV blaring, open pack of chips next to him, and a beer balancing precariously on his stomach, despite the fact that it's only eight in the morning. His beard was scruffy and his pj's stained with nacho cheese from about three nights ago that he had not yet bothered to wash out. The frustrated caller of his name yanked open the door to the basement. "Graham, how many times did I tell you to clean the damned dishes in the sink? They've been there for over a week now!"

"Don't worry, I'll clean them up," he said, eyes never leaving the screen. He took a large slurp of his drink and then crunched loudly on his chips.

That would not do. Huffing loudly to herself, Emma went down the stairs into the dark den, only the blue glow of TV shedding light on anything. Emma stood in front of the TV, blocking the view.

"Babe, can you move over-" he craned his neck to peer past her but she did not budge.

"No, Graham, I will not move. I keep telling you to wash the dishes each night. I don't have time to clean up the house. I work long hours each day. You sit at home each day so you have the time. You need to pull your weight around here, especially since you don't have a job and are just coasting on my paychecks!" Emma pointed out, pissed off this early in the morning because enough was enough. She had put up with his lazy behavior up til now because she loved him, because they were married, but she was tired of being the rock financially and emotionally of this family.

"Relax, I'll clean them. I promised I would so I will," he said, not at all disgruntled by her vitriol.

"And another thing- when are you going to get a job, Graham? It's been six months since we finished college and you still don't have anything. Not even a part time job!" she threw her hands up in exasperation. When she had married him, she hadn't expected this. She had expected them to work together as a team. Not for her to have to pester him about doing chores around the house, about getting a job, about even his cooking.

"I told you I'm looking into it. I got some interviews lined up." He rubbed his scraggly beard. Even his hair was long. He had really let himself go after the wedding. His toned figure was slowly receding into blubber because of all he ate without exercising afterwards.

"And when are those interviews?" Emma asked, calling him out on his bullshit.

"Soon."

"When?" she pressed.

He sighed out, just wanting to get back to his show. "They haven't scheduled a date with me."

"Why would they, if you didn't even apply to their positions?" Before Emma could continue her wristwatch beeped, signaling it was time to go to work. She clicked it off and raised a stern finger. "You better figure your shit out by the time I come home, or else." She left the threat there and rushed up the stairs and to her car, snagging her briefcase on the way.

The drive to work was only half an hour and she used the time to listen to some soothing music to calm herself.

Where had their relationship gone wrong? Things had been fine for the first two months but then had begun to deteriorate in the past four.

Emma thought back to her college days.

She had first meet Graham sophomore year of undergraduate. They really didn't talk much then, would just be around each other because of their friend groups always mixing. Additionally, he was dating this really pretty brunette by the name of Ruby and was too wrapped up in her to pay much attention to anyone else.

He was a complete stud then, all tight muscles, well taken care of clothing and hair. And he was kind with a winning smile. Emma had to admit she found him attractive from the get go but she would never make a move because he was already taken. One particularly bad break up later in junior year and they met at a party, and both drunk, they made out for the first time. Ever since then they decided to meet up for hook ups. They essentially became each other's booty call. And through that method, feelings arose and soon he asked her to be his girlfriend. But just because they were official didn't mean they knew each other all that well. Time was a precious commodity. With him being a student athlete and her double majoring in econ and business, when they meet up they would only have sex. Sex that was mind blowing because of the natural chemistry between each other.

Their relationship was hot and heavy, lust tying them closely together. They didn't talk much, only would put on a movie, pretend to watch it, and then hook up. Or just hook up straight away. The facts she knew about him could fit on all ten fingers and the same could go for him regarding her.

But they had been in too much lust back then and it had clouded their minds, had made them see with rose tinted glasses. He proposed to her a semester before the end of senior year, and she, never having known love because of her less than stellar relationship experience (she had a tendency to always go for the scumbags, case in point Neal, her high school boyfriend who left her when she gained a little weight. Asswipe) and so she'd said yes, clinging onto him because he loved her, so very much, and she didn't want to lose that.

They made a deal that they would get married as quickly as possible. And so once graduation came and passed, they traded their black gowns for a wedding dress and suit and got married in city hall with a couple of close friends.

They didn't have much money so they did what they could. They felt bright and full of hope at their future. Emma had a job slated at a prestigious advertising firm and while Graham had nothing, they weren't worried because they still had time, they had the rest of their lives together to make something of it. And then they'd moved the hell out of dreary Boston and to California where they got a small house together with help from Graham's rich parents, and a car, so Emma could drive to work.

Their honeymoon was postponed because neither of them wanted to spend Graham's parents money any further. They wanted to afford a honeymoon of their own. So it would wait and they would take one when they had the time.

But the wedding bliss began to fade away and quickly at that when Emma realized how incompatible the two of them actually were. She was hard working, always up to doing something, and he was lazy and laid-back, content with letting the world pass him by. She was neat and organized and he was a mess and disorganized. Once they actually had to live with each other, be around each other 24/7, they both saw how ill fit they were. Not to say they didn't try to make it work, but they were just so different and it irritated Emma more than it irritated him. Graham was casual about all this, just riding the waves, trying to have a chill worry free life. He saw no need to rush, to grapple his way to financial security and it might have to do with having rich parents and knowing he could always fall back on them.

Emma never had that luxury. She had to work hard to get what she wanted. And right now she wanted a happy marriage. They had tried therapy but there seemed to be almost no way to reconcile. It's not like Emma hated Graham, she still cared for him very much and he cared for her, it was just that insatiable spark between them had been lost and with their passions cooling, they began to drift apart.

Emma sighed out and parked her car. She was at her work place now and she needed to be as charming and professional as she could. The company counted on her charms to secure many of their deals. She had only been working here for half a year but already everyone knew her and admired her work ethic. She had gotten three raises alone in a short span of time and even had her own office. While it wasn't as glamorous as a CEO office, it had a nice view of the outside and lots of natural light filtering in. Her desk was made of light wood and she kept it organized and clean just the way she liked it. Her chairs too were custom leather, and she had a nice big closet in which to stash all her files and coats in.

She rode up the elevator to the 14th floor, greeting a couple of her coworkers as she walked by to her desk.

"Emma, hold up!" August called out behind her and she waited for him. The poor intern looked a bit out of breath and harried. "Word came that you've got a new client coming your way."

"I wasn't supposed to have a new client today," she furrowed her brow. Today was paper day- meaning organizing all her files.

"They've been moved over-Simon says he can't handle her and wants you to close the deal because if anyone can get it done, you can."

"Whose the client?" Emma asked as he handed her a manila envelope with all the details of the ongoing deal.

"Regina Mills from Poisoned Apple Tech."

Emma let out a loud groan here. The woman was notorious for being difficult to work with. Emma hadn't met her personally and hoped she never would, but she had heard many of her friends complaining about having to deal with the woman. Emma didn't know why her boss just didn't deny Regina's company if she was such a hard ass. But she did understand that it must be because Regina was too valuable of a customer to drop. Her company was worth billions. A high tech company that produced smartphones, tablets, gaming gear and more. Her logo, one of an apple with a bite in it, was recognized worldwide and she had a headquarters in almost every country globally.

"Hey, don't worry," he patted her on the arm. "You're smooth Swan. If anyone can cinch the deal, it's you."

"Thanks," she muttered, not feeling particularly reassured.

"I'll get you some coffee after this. It should help." He rushed off and she smiled at his retreating back. The boy was considerate which was an odd thing for a ruthless business company. She worried about him being able to make it in a field like hers. Kindness didn't always make the best deals and offers.

She went to her office and set up her computer and pulled out the files in the folder August had handed her. She made sure to read through everything carefully- she didn't want Regina calling her out on wrong information.

By the time ten came, she got a call on her desk phone that Regina was coming up to her office.

Emma took in a deep breath, closed her eyes briefly, and tried to throw on her most confident persona. The door clicked open and she stood up from her seat, throwing her hand out and flashing her most charming grin.

"How good to meet you in person, Ms. Mills."


	2. A Meeting with Ms. Mills

When Regina Mills walked in through that door, she was not what Emma had expected.

Given all the complaints about her, and how difficult and demanding she was to work with, Emma expected an older woman to walk in through that door with pearls slung around her neck religiously, draped in a fur coat, hair in a tight updo that strained her temples to keep her from having crow's feet, and nose held up so high in the air that it scrapped the clouds. Her voice would be high pitched and aggravating and she would walk slowly, purse clutched to her side. That sort of imagery crowded Emma's mind.

Emma got the complete opposite of that.

An energetic thirty something year old walked into her office- no, strode into Emma's office like it was hers and not Emma's despite the name plate on the desk detailing it as so. She carried power on her shoulders, and charisma cloaked her. She was dressed simply, which Emma was not expecting at all-surely the woman of a multi-corporate foundation would wear nothing but dresses. Yet, her client was dressed in a simple turtleneck and black jeans like she was going to around town to shop instead of going to make potential multi-million deals.

That was not to say she was homely. Oh no, she made those clothes look amazing on her. Her figure was lean but not too lean and given her manicured nails and the careful way her hair was combed, meant she clearly took care of herself.

And she was beautiful. There was no way to ignore that fact. Beautiful and confident and successful, all very charming attributes.

Emma must have been gaping at her because amusement flickered in Regina's eyes before she shook Emma's limply hanging hand before sitting down in front of her. "Don't worry, you're not the only one to do that," she commented breezily as she crossed her legs.

Emma blinked herself back to her present state of mind and tried to shake the sense of dichotomy off of her shoulders. It felt so weird expecting one thing and getting something else.

But she had a client to win over- now was not the time for gaping like some child. She was thankful only a light blush covered her cheeks. Jumping quickly into conversation to recover, she said, "I did not mean to be rude, but it's not everyday a pretty woman walks into my office. Most of my deals are with older men, who seem to think they have a chance with me," she added the lower part in a whisper and with the side of her mouth so as to make this a secret between the two of them. Usually making clients feel like they were only privy to information made them feel more special- it buttered them up to Emma's advances.

"I must say, it is also refreshing to work with a fellow woman whose well put together. I've heard much about you," Regina said, eyes carefully taking in Emma. She was assessing Emma and trying to understand her. Ah, so it was going to be like this. Emma had hoped for a peaceful meeting but it seemed Regina always came in ready to fight and pick apart her enemies even if they were on the same side as her. She was trying to get a read on Emma, to see if she could potentially blindside Emma and get a better deal for herself and her company at the expanse of Emma's.

"Only good things, I hope," Emma smiled, trying to come off as if she didn't know what Regina was doing. Maybe this way she could lower Regina's defenses and just when Regina thought she would get the win, then Emma would crush it, revealing her hand and how she knew all along.

She had gotten several rude comments before because of her being a blonde and a women. People like to underestimate her, to deride her. It was hard to tell if Regina thought the same, but delving more into business deals and conversation with Regina could see to that.

Regina smiled lightly at Emma, almost in a secretive manner before not revealing at all what she had heard. "I realize this was all on short notice. Usually I work with Simon but he recommended me to you, said you could offer me a deal like no one else could." At this Regina shifted her body closer to Emma, and it seemed like her voice had almost dropped two notes.

Hmm, was that deliberate? Did that carry specific weight to it? Or was it accidental?

"I am known to cater to people's taste accordingly. My job is make sure we both come out with mutually beneficial deals that are more than satisfactory."

"Well then, show me what you've got," Regina quirked up a brow.

Emma swallowed nervously. Why the hell did this conversation feel...so heavy with meaning? Almost like it was flirtation?

That was Emma's usual tactic. Flirt and compliment the clients and get them to trust her before they signed the deal. It kept them loyal and coming back for more when it came time for a new round of advertising.

It almost seemed like Regina was doing it too? But was it on purpose? For surely, what use would the woman have in trying to woo Emma? Emma's company was already beholden to Regina, already needed her for business. They wouldn't possibly turn her down.

It had barely been ten minutes with the CEO of Poison Apple Tech but already this woman was nothing like Emma had expected or even heard of. She would have to keep on her toes around her.

Emma spread out the papers in front of her. The folder August had handed over to her contained all the past deals, and now the present one. Hunched over the papers, and pen in her hand used to pinpoint certain areas of the document, Emma conversed with Regina on business matters, Regina leaning in to listen intently and refuting a statement Emma said ever so often.

Simon sure wasn't lying or overexaggerating when he said Regina was demanding. Every possible deal Emma drew up, the woman slashed down. Honestly, Emma didn't even know there were these many ways to deny or say no to someone's suggestions. But here was Regina Mills, proving her wrong yet again.

At the end of the hour, it found Emma frustrated and barely hiding it behind a false smile. "Well, Ms. Mills, these are all the offers I have ready for you today. If you do not like any of them, then I ask you to reconsider-maybe one might just catch your eyes after all. And if not, then I'll see you back in my office next week."

"I guess I will have to come back then, because I already know you could be offering me a better deal," Regina said with a brisk nod of her head. "Good afternoon, Miss Swan."

"Good afternoon," Emma said and stood up to walk Regina to the door before closing it behind the woman's back. Once the woman was gone, Emma let out a sigh of relief. Working with that woman was so draining. Damn, what did she do now? What offers could she draft up to Regina's satisfaction?

Something told her nothing would be good enough until Emma caved and let Regina run a deal that would mainly benefit herself. Emma couldn't let that happen. No. She needed to butter Regina up more, butter her up so much that she would stop being this difficult for them. And Emma knew exactly how to do that.

She left her office and ran into August who was just on his way with a cup of coffee for her. She took it gratefully. "How was the meeting?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

"As true as the rumors say. We got nothing done. A whole hour of my work day wasted." Emma looked at her watch to see it was now 11:10. She could have been a third into her files by now.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not giving up," Emma announced. "I have a reputation of being Smooth Swan- of closing every deal I get. I'm not going to let Regina ruin that for me. It's time to pull out the big guns." She made a finger gun and pewed at him.

He laughed. "Ah, the appearance of Serious Swan. I'm shaking in my boots."

"Oh shut it," she said affectionately and left him attending to some files that needed to be distributed. She hopped onto the elevator and went up to her boss's office. She would need his approval before this plan would work. After all, he would be the one funding it.

His office was the only one on the top floor and his secretary greeted Emma when she came up.

"Is he free?"

She nodded her head. "You're lucky, he just finished a meeting." She checked her color coded log book. "You have about ten minutes before his next one."

"Good. Thanks." Emma pushed her way into her boss's office where he was clicking away on his desktop.

"Emma, what can I do for you?"

"It's regarding Regina Mills of Poisoned Apple Tech."

"Ah, of course," he drawled dryly, not surprised. He swiveled his chair away from the computer and indicated to the chair in front of Emma for her to sit down.

"I was delegated the task of making an advertising plan for her newest merchandise line, however, as per usual, she did not agree to a single one. We butted heads on almost every facet of the deal. The time, the place, how long the ads would go on for, even who was on the creative team making those ads. And I think in order to win her over, I need a new strategy."

"I'm listening," he said, rubbing the stubble on his face.

"A company retreat. For the two of us. It would be a great way to show her we value her partnership with us, and it would give me enough time to wiggle my way into her good graces. Would give me enough time to finally make a deal."

"That might work," he said after a long deliberation. "Or it might not, but if it did," here he pointed at her, "then it would all save us a lot of hassle in the long run. Alright Swan," he clapped his hands loudly, startling Emma who had not been expecting that. He pulled out a check book. "How much cash do you think you'll need for this trip? 2,000? Three?"

Emma hadn't actually looked at any of the prices or anything like that. She didn't expect her boss to give in so easily. "Uh, actually, I wasn't sure where to go? You have any suggestions?"

"It's your idea Swan. Do whatever you want." He quickly scribbled down on his check book before ripping out a page. "Here's three grand, do what you will with it, but come back with a deal, you hear?"

"Got it. Thank you, boss," she smiled and tucked the check safely into her front pocket.

She was excited. Her first company vacation. Though it would be less of a vacation and more of a ploy to finally crack Regina's defenses. What could she even do for a trip?

When she got back to her office, she googled some places and began to plan a good retreat for both her and Regina. It took her about three hours to do this, as she wanted to find the best prices. Despite having an allowance of three grand, Emma was used to being frugal for most of her life and as force of a habit she could not seem to shake, she always looked for the cheapest options first. She had to forceably remind herself to splurge because Regina was no doubt used to nice things.

Three o' clock rolled around and she finally had something suitable. A two week trip to the mountains of Colorado for a nice ski resort. While it was warm in California- sweater weather, really- it was still winter and most certainly it was winter in the mountains.

All she had to do was book it and confirm that Regina would be able to come.

Hopefully, Emma's plan would succeed, and she'd be the first person to successfully work with Regina Mills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was so tempted to make Regina dress only in dresses and power suits but I decided to go against the grain and make her more unique by kind of dressing super casual. Trying to make her sort of a like a Steve Jobs- she does run the equivalent of Apple basically.
> 
> Next time: Regina and Emma go to the retreat and things get intense in the hot tub?


	3. A Retreat for Lovesick Fools

Emma and Graham were having another marital spat, and right before her flight to Colorado.

"Graham I don't have fucking time to deal with your shit anymore!" she screamed out towards the downstairs as she hastily shoved clothing into her suitcase. She was going to be late, and she hadn't done any packing last night or in the week after setting up the resort booking because let's face it- she hated packing. It reminded her too much of having to pack her shit from house to house as she got rejected by yet another foster parent. She'd eventually learned not to unpack at all because there was no point in getting settled in for a day or two.

"Then when are we going to talk about this!" he roared up at her, but not daring to come up the stairs because he didn't want to get in the way of Emma's frantic throwing of clothes across the room.

"You know damn well there is nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is!"

Here Emma paused to poke her head out of her bedroom door and glare at him. "No, there isn't." Then she ducked back to packing.

"You unhooked my TV and unsubscribed us from cable!"

"For good reason. All you do each damn day is watch TV. I will not be paying for your addiction. You wanna watch TV, you pay for it!" She slammed the lid shut and snatching up her purse and coat, she walked down the stairs. Graham stood at the bottom blocking her, his chest puffed out and hands on hips. He was breathing hard.

"Can you let me through?" she asked impatiently, jiggling her suitcase in exasperation.

"Not until you get our cable back."

"I already told you- you want it, you pay for it. Oh, wait you can't. Because you don't have a damn job," she sneered darkly.

That only set him off further. "What kind of a wife does this to her loving husband!"

"If you want to talk about martial duties,  _husband_ ," she mocked, "then you should be doing a hell of a lot more to support this family. And if it bothers you so much that you have a hard working wife, than maybe I won't be your wife anymore!" she shouted out and wrenching the ring on her finger, threw it at his chest. It bounced off and rolled on the floor. He went to go fetch it and Emma used the chance to slip by him and out the door to her car.

She was steaming and furious and could not be more happy that she was leaving the house. She needed a break from Graham and from the mess their love life was becoming.

By the time she got to the airport she had calmed down a bit. Her flight was leaving in an hour so she got busy trying to find the right gate and getting there in time for boarding. The flight wasn't long and she took the time to shoot off emails left and right. She would be officially offline during the resort. A whole two weeks for her and Regina. The thought made her a bit nervous but she was going to close this deal once and for all.

She got off the plane and met up with Regina at the terminal. The woman was dressed casually- like anyone going on a vacation. The top of another turtleneck peeked out over her jacket and she had a pair of sunglasses on her head despite the fact that there was no sun outside.

She only clutched one carry on by her side and a reasonably sized suitcase and she took in Emma's arched brow at that analysis. "Shocking, I know," she curled her lip up. "I tend to travel light. No point in extravagance."

"It is going to be cold up in those mountains," Emma warned. "I hope you won't freeze because that jacket doesn't look too warm." The jacket on Regina's shoulders was lined with fur but the outer layer was thin, almost rain jacket type material, which surely wouldn't be warm for the chilly Colorado wind.

"Then you'll have to find ways to keep me warm," she clicked her tongue playfully. "Wouldn't look good for your reputation or your company's if they found the CEO of Poisoned Apple Tech had become a Popsicle."

Ah, so the games were beginning right off the bat. "You look too hot to get cold that easily," Emma winked quickly and turned to exit the airport before Regina could respond. But given the way that Regina tongued her cheek with an oddly impressed look on her facial features, Emma had delivered a good line. Smirking to herself, Emma mentally patted herself on the back.

They took a cab to the resort, sitting in the back seat while the cabbie slowly made his way through the lightly snowed on roads.

"I'm glad you were able to take time off for this company trip. We at Golden Pictures value your partnership with us and wanted to show that personally."

"And they sent you to accompany me on the trip?" Regina asked neutrally.

"I'm one of their most hardworking employees. They trust me to take good care of you," Emma replied with confidently.

"So, in short I should relax and leave myself to your capable hands?" Regina's eyes pointedly dropped down to Emma's smooth hands. Hands devoid of her marital ring. But Emma had already forgotten about it, about her issues with Graham, because she was going to need all her mental capabilities to stay on par with Regina's wit and jabs and teasing. Regina let her eyes flick back up when she had finished checking Emma's hands out.

Emma's hands surely knew how to please a woman. In her college days before meeting Graham she had dabbled with some of the fairer sex. It was safe to say she knew her way around a woman's body with stellar results.

But was Regina also into the fairer sex? Emma rarely paid attention to celebrity gossip so she wasn't sure. Or was this just another conquest for Regina to pass over in her way to getting complete control of the deal?

Business was complicated as usual. So, nothing out of the norm.

"They are very capable. But, I sure hope you are in the mood for even more capable hands because the first thing we're doing when we get to the resort is a spa treatment. I figured we both need some relaxation after traveling."

Regina looked pleased at that. "I must admit, Miss Swan, I do not often indulge in such vacations. I pride myself on being hard working. I put every bit of my tears, blood, and sweat into my products and innovations."

"And it shows," Emma quickly inserted, not wanting to miss a chance to flatter Regina.

Regina smiled briefly at that before continuing.

"Thus, it is rare I take breaks. I took this one because I was curious to see what your company treated it's top clientele like. I will hold this trip to be the standard."

"Then I hope it will prove to be the trip and vacation you need from work."

"You hope?" Regina arched a brow.

"I mean I  _know_ ," Emma quickly amended, biting on the inside of her cheek in recrimination. Damn it, she had already slipped up once. To an outsider this might look like not a big deal but it was all very high stakes given who Regina was and how advanced she was in the art of twisting language and subtly inserting hidden meaning behind it. Emma would have to be very clever in order to win this battle and right now, she was down by one. "I merely do not want to congratulate myself too early on my success. It is bad form." Emma grinned here, trying to come off as if she had not slipped up earlier.

"Do not count your eggs before they are laid," Regina offered up an old phrase. "But in all honesty, I do appreciate this, even if the quality of this trip is to be evaluated. I am not one for splurging or pampering myself."

Regina's honesty was unexpected. Was she purposefully opening herself up? She had to be- hoping that Emma would fall for the bait and indulge in the conversation. Slip up some more maybe.

"No, you do not? You have so much money at your disposal," Emma said as least offensively as possible.

"Having a lot of money does not make me spendthrift. I actually hate opulence."

Emma blinked at this, taken aback. Suddenly the toned down clothing style made more sense. The lack of extravagant traveling, made sense. "But your brand- it's all about being grand and showing off money and it reeks of opulence-"

"People desire to seem like they have more money than they actually do. Thus, my brand promotes a false wealth. That is the idea people buy into when they purchase my products." Regina paused here to take in the image of Emma next to her.

Emma felt like Regina was assessing her right down to the core in this moment and she tried not to squirm. "I say this not in hopes you learn more about me but that you will learn about my brand and what it is trying to sell, and out of all the people working at Golden Pictures, you seem to be the most competent thus I am telling you this. Your company seems to think it's about being popular, about being the coolest when using my products. It is not that. Now, with that piece of information, I hope you will draw up a suitable plan for the deal."

Emma had to remind herself to close her mouth and breath through her nose. Well, this changed things.

"We here," shouted out the cabbie and the two women got out of the cab.

The resort was nice- all wood but with modern amenities. They got a suite, meaning two separate rooms that shared a kitchen and living room but had two bedrooms and individual bathrooms.

They checked in and went up to their rooms. Emma almost offered to carry up Regina's carry on so the CEO could bring up the suitcase but she refrained. She didn't want to seem too eager to please Regina.

She did however, keep glancing back to see what Regina's reaction to this place was. Did she love it? Hate it? Her face was a mask of indifference and it frustrated Emma.

"Stop looking," Regina said when Emma got caught looking. "The answers to my displeasure or pleasure do not lie on my face."

"Sorry," Emma blushed and stopped looking. They got up the pine wood stairs to their suite, complete with a fireplace and a complimentary wine bottle.

"I'm going to refresh myself before the spa. I'll meet you outside in an hour." Regina took the bedroom on the right, closing the door right behind her quickly.

Emma had wanted that bedroom. Sighing, she went to the left one and started unpacking. There was a double bed inside dressed in green and a dresser on the wall, along with a nice window seat on which she could curl up and read a good book while enjoying the snowy landscape.

Emma took this time to put everything in order and to freshen up before the spa. When an hour had passed, right on the dot, both of their doors opened and they stepped out.

"Punctual," Regina noted, impressed. "How very appealing."

"One needs to be on time or even early when it comes to business if they want to catch the best deals," Emma said and the corner of Regina's lip curled up. "Then I suppose we better get talking on deals so we can get that out of the way and enjoy the rest of our vacation," she commented.

But that was easier said than done. If Emma had been expecting Regina to soften up once within the hands of a professional massage therapist, then she was wrong.

"For your newest ad, we'll have the finest team working on it," Emma said between small moans as her tense back was worked out. Regina was lying on the bed next to hers but much more quietly enjoying her massage.

"I want to handpick who gets to go on the team."

"I'm afraid you cannot do that. But, rest assured, all of our staff is equally highly certified. We only hire the brightest and best minds to serve our customers."

"That's no guarantee to quality of work," Regina retorted. Now the two of them were getting manicures and pedicures done.

"You've worked with our creative teams before. All of the other ads have been a success, raking in millions of new dollars for your products. Why the reservation now?" Emma said as evenly as she could given how her feet were super ticklish and she had to hold in bursts of laughter that wanted to come out as she got her toenails painted.

"I always hold reservations," Regina explained. "Because if I don't press for what's best, than your company will simply give me subpar workers and I cannot abide that."

"I will make sure you get only the best. I'll personally over see the selection myself."

"Hmmm, I'm not sure it'll happen."

"You have my guarantee," Emma said. When Regina said nothing to that, Emma removed one of the cucumbers on her eyes. They were getting facials now.

She looked on at Regina's face which was entirely relaxed. "I suppose I'll trust you then. But I want to be notified of every step in the process." Emma sat back down, letting a silent sigh of relief out, before replacing her cucumber. Regina had sort of relented.

"We can't let you in on everything. It wouldn't be fair to other companies if you knew the process we used for making ads."

"If you must hide this process than I really wonder why. Are you ashamed of it? Is it unsavory? I will not make shady business dealings."

For fucks sake. Emma wanted to curse out loud. Regina had done business dealings with Golden Pictures for over three years. Why would she question the legitimacy of the company now? "We don't want anyone selling our ideas or methods to the press. If it gets leaked then we can lose our lead on other advertising companies."

"I see," Regina murmured. They were now in a mud bath, soothing music playing over head.

Something like this should be glaringly obvious to an accomplished businesswoman like Regina. She must just be this difficult for shits and giggles now.

"Now that the topic of which team will work on your project is settled-"

"I don't believe we've finished," Regina cut in.

Emma submerged herself up to the nose in the mud so she could stifle her screams of frustration.

"You've heard of Chantel, Coco, Crooks...all those top tier brands, not only of fashion but even just household products...the same team that helped those companies rise to success will do the ads for you," Emma offered in a whisper. They were in a designated sleep room, where there were comfortable mini beds to rest and some already sleeping patrons there.

"But my brand doesn't need to become a success. It already is one," Regina whispered back, eyes closed and looking so snug and ready for bed in her fluffy white robe.

Okay, Regina definitely had to be getting a kick out of being this difficult. "They've also worked with you before."

A voice somewhere shushed Emma for being too loud. She ignored it.

"They may have done a good job those past occasions, but what guarantee do I have they will do a good job now?"

Emma grit her teeth and took a deep steadying breath. She wouldn't let Regina win over her. She wouldn't let the brunette see her crack. "Golden Pictures has an incredible track record for satisfactory-"

"I didn't ask if Golden Pictures does, but if this team does."

"They do." Another person shushing Emma.

"Show me statistics," Regina insisted.

"I'll have them emailed to you as soon as I can get them compiled." A louder shush this time as Emma's voice rose in pitch.

"You don't even have such necessary date compiled before you make grand claims of your company and your advertising team having a great track record?"

"It's not information we typically hand out will nilly," Emma said through gritted teeth.

"Shut up!" a voice roared out and Emma was walloped by a pillow to the side of her face that someone had thrown at her.

Regina sniggered at Emma's enraged expression as the blonde spat out goose feathers and sat up, holding the offending object in her hand. "Who threw that?" she demanded in a loud voice but when she got no response predictably she laid back down.

"Try to get some sleep, Miss Swan," Regina insisted, plucking up one feather off of Emma's arm and twirling it between her fingers "Or should I call you Miss Goose?"

Emma let out an offended huff.

* * *

Despite spending the whole evening at the spa, Emma did not feel relaxed at all. Just more tense, given how she had verbally sparred with Regina. It was like the woman couldn't enjoy a simple conversation. One with no ulterior motives or secret imbued meaning.

So, Emma decided to get a dip in the hot tub with some wine, while Regina went to get something or another. Emma really hadn't been listening, waking up cranky after her nap.

She was the only one in the tub and she leaned her head back, arms on the lip of the tub as she took in the stars above. She could make out just a couple of them. She always enjoyed spending time outdoors because nature was the one thing that couldn't reject her. People could, but never forests or mountains or beaches. And it was comforting; all those greens and browns and soft spring colors. Even the all encompassing white snow relaxed her. She finally began to relax here, until that too was shattered.

Regina had arrived and she was clutching a towel to herself to cover her modesty, but it clung on barely.

Damn, Emma thought. Now she knew why Regina wore all those turtlenecks. It was to protect those around her from too much exposure to her skin. Sun kissed and smooth. And with legs that went on for days. Emma wanted to see what was behind that towel at the same time she feared it would destroy her. She averted her gaze as Regina lowered herself into the tub without the shield of the towel.

Only when Regina let out a content sigh, did Emma look back at her. She was sitting a good five feet away from Emma.

Silence permeated between them and it made Emma uncomfortable to have this attractive woman so close to her. Okay, granted they weren't that close, but the thought of Regina being naked in the hot tub was making her feel hotter than the water right now. Emma needed to distract herself. Talking about the deal had been a bust so she wasn't just ready to try that again. Maybe something else? Maybe some other tactic would work?

Regina was a tough cookie. It was time to break her down. But to do so, Emma would have to put herself out there first. "This is nice. I've actually never been on a vacation either. And it's not because I didn't have time but because for the longest I couldn't afford it." Emma leaned her head back and looked up at the stars glowing over her head. She swirled the glass in her hand and took a sip of the wine. It was slowly going to her head along with the heat and she felt nice right now.

Regina is silent for so long that Emma thinks the attempt has fallen flat. She doesn't dare bring her head up, just closes her eyes and soaks in the relaxing feel of the hot tub.

"You wouldn't believe this, but I too didn't have a lot of money growing up."

"I know about your back story. You're not exactly an unknown person." Regina had been born over seas or something like that and her family was stagnantly middle class.

"That was fabricated," Regina smacked the air as if dismissing the point. "My father was a mere baker and my mother a seamstress but they both valued education and poured every last cent into making sure I got the best." Huh, Emma hadn't known that part. "I don't typically allow people to know the real me. Too many people who would use it against me, for a quick ten seconds of fame." There was some splashing as Regina helped herself to some wine.

"And me?" Emma asked in a soft voice, bringing her head up to look at Regina who wasn't looking at her but at some point in the distance. The space between them in the tub seemed to have shrunk.

"I'm an excellent judge of character. One has to be, because it can save or kill a company when deciding what steps to take next and who to take them with. I think you're not like those people, Emma. You're down to earth." That's the first time time Regina had used Emma's first name and it pleases the blonde. Emma flushes and she curses herself for allowing herself to be so easily won by that sweet compliment. "So that means I can ask you anything? Even something as audacious as to what your favorite sex position is?"

"Don't push your luck," Regina chuckles. She swirls her wine, thinks, and then speaks before taking a dainty sip. "But if I had to pick, it would be pinned against the wall, at the mercy of my lover." Here she looks at Emma with an intense gaze that heats all of Emma up, even right down to her core.

Dear god. Emma flings back her head as she downs her wine to wash away that image. Was Regina planning to kill her?

"And what about you?"

"You want to know?" Emma is wide eyed.

"It's only fair. Tit for tat."

And great, now Emma is thinking of Regina's tits- tits that are barely submerged by water. She wishes she hadn't drank all her wine just yet. She needed something to distract her. "Well, uh," she clears her throat and thinks,  _be smooth_ , "I enjoy being on top. It feels good to have someone squirming under me, begging me for release." She makes sure to keep her eyes heavy on Regina.

Unexpectedly, Regina laughs. "I doubt you have the stamina to remain on top for long."

Emma's jaw gapes open. The audacity of this woman! "You haven't seen me in action. You wouldn't know."

"Someone sounds defensive," Regina hums.

"I'm not defensive. Just stating facts."

"Sure," Regina scoffs, unimpressed.

It might be the combination of the wine, of Emma's hurt ego, of the late hour, but she does something unexpected. She sets her glass down and then saddles up in front of Regina, boxing her in against the rock she is leaning on. She keeps low enough that her breasts won't be entirely exposed as she leans in closer to Regina's smug face. "Trust me, when I get on top, I stay on top." The water laps around them and a breeze swirls loudly in the air. Regina's breath ghosts across Emma's lips and makes them tingle. They look so plump and red from the wine. Emma wants to close the distance between them- but it's impossible.

"Why, Miss Swan," Regina nearly purrs. "Are you trying to threaten me?"

"Hardly." That's all Emma gets out because before she knows it, Regina's knee is in her gut, and her free hand is wrenching Emma's arm up and behind her back and Regina is behind her, pushing Emma right into the rocky wall.

All Emma can do is let out a harsh breath. That happened so quickly! She barely had time to react.

Regina is behind her, holding her arm back painfully. And sipping on her wine like a smug bastard. "Like I said, I highly doubt that you can stay on top for long."

"You made your point. Now let me go," Emma grits out, her cheeks red. She had lost badly in this unspoken contest between her and the brunette and she was mortified and hating herself a little for being thrown off so easily. Regina relents and Emma turns around, rubbing her sore flesh. "You take judo or something?"

"I do, in fact. There's no telling when I might need to protect myself." Regina looks impressed with herself. "I could teach you a thing or two if you'd like?"

"And get my ass destroyed by you? No thanks," Emma snorts.

"Suit yourself, but the offer still stands. Now, if you will excuse me, I think it's time for my sleep. This face doesn't remain wrinkle free from lack of sleep." Regina walked out to the edge and Emma averted her eyes in order to avoid that tingling in her gut that thinking about Regina's body brought her.

When it was safe, Emma got out and turned in for the night too. Or at least she tried to, but replays of what happened with Regina filled her mind and she tossed and turned restlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next time: Emma faces off Regina for some one on one combat that leaves them too close?


	4. Pressed Hard

Emma had just woken up at six when a knock came at her door. She pulled herself out of the warm comfort of her bed, and smoothing down her bed hair as best she could, she opened the door to find a fully dressed Regina already there, waiting for her. She was wearing a sports bra and some tight jeggings, both articles of clothing that revealed a lot of skin. A lot of  _toned_  skin.

"Well?" Regina asked impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest.

It robbed Emma somewhat of the view of Regina's chest so she drew her eyes up to the CEO's brown eyes instead. "Well what?"

"I wasn't kidding yesterday when I said I was going to take you on in judo."

Emma instantly shook her head. Given how easily Regina had turned the tables on Emma in the hot tub, there was no way it would be a smart idea to challenge Regina. "And I recall saying no."

"Because you're scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Fine then, a weakling."

"I'm not weak either. I can bench press a hundred at the gym."

That did not impress Regina.

"Afraid to be challenged?" Regina taunted with an arched brow.

"As if," Emma scoffed, her ego suddenly roaring to protect itself. "On the contrary, I don't want to hurt  _you._ "

"Then facing me one on one in judo shouldn't be an issue. I'll see you in the dojo in ten," and Regina strode off, deciding that was the end of that.

Emma frowned, but took the opportunity to watch Regina's hips sway enticingly before she pulled back into her room and took all of three seconds to decide she was going. She had her reputation to protect and, who in their right mind would pass up on a chance to see Regina in those skin tight work out clothes, to freaken get her hands on exposed skin?

Emma quickly changed, pulled her hair back in a ponytail and freshened up before going to the dojo. She found Regina already doing some stretches there, and Emma had to take a moment to appreciate that before tearing herself away and doing some of her own warm ups. They did it in mutual silence before Regina finished and smiled at Emma. "Are you ready?"

Emma knew it was a stupid idea to do this, but she hated how Regina didn't believe Emma could hold her own. She would prove her wrong. She mimicked Regina's ready stance, their bare feet light on the padded mats. They stood in front of each other before Regina lunged ahead without warning. Emma barely registered the woman's quick movements and then the mat was on her back, Regina over her, brunette strands hanging down to frame her triumphant face.

Emma tried to mask her surprise but she wasn't any good at it and Regina let go of Emma's tank top before giving Emma space to get up. "You need to be quicker than that," Regina gloated and huffing, Emma took up a pose again before they began anew.

Yet, each time Emma would end up taking the loss. It was beginning to annoy her. Once or twice she got a good hit in but it barely made a difference. She was losing drastically.

As she landed on her ass for the tenth time in a row, she flashed evil eyes at Regina.

"I think you are getting some sort of sick satisfaction out of beating me up," Emma whined.

"Don't be a baby," Regina said, eyes alight with violence. Whereas Emma was wearing down, Regina only seemed to warm up. She was definitely having fun at Emma's expense.

So Emma threw herself in and gave it her all. Soon her frustration began to grow and grow and Regina knew Emma was getting pissed; it seemed to be something she wanted and had sought to achieve, in fact.

Emma was getting pissed off because she hated being pushed down. She had spent almost all of her childhood heeding to bigger bullies in the foster system. She would be damned if she let that happen to her even if the bully right now was the face of billions of dollars in income. The pure anger in her body surged up and she moved with incredible speed unlike anything she had done before. It threw Regina off. Like a bull, Emma charged at Regina, throwing off the blocks she put up. She grabbed the front of Regina's sports bra and pushed her against the wall so hard that it rattled and Regina's teeth clacked together.

Then, to keep her like that, she barred the whole length of her arm against Regina's collarbone, grabbed her wrist and pulled it high above her head, and spread her legs with her knee to keep those deadly weapons from being able to kick her properly.

They stayed like that for a while, breathing hard and just looking at each other. A strand of Regina's hair was in her face and her hurried breaths made it flutter while something liquid overtook her eyes. Emma wondered why she wasn't fighting back now- it was almost like her body went slack. And then it struck her like an intrusive thought, what Regina had said earlier in the hot tub.

_But if I had to pick, it would be pinned against the wall, at the mercy of my lover._

Emma lept off of Regina so quickly it was like she was electrocuted. Regina staggered forwards from the loss of Emma's body holding her up. A second fact crowded Emma's head and how she had thrown herself at a CEO. A _very_  important client.

Shit, this was bad.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" but Emma's stuttering apology was cut off.

"That's alright," Regina said, rubbing the back of her neck, cheeks flushed in a manner Emma had never seen before. "I liked that energy. For a moment I almost believed you could in fact stay on top." And here it was: back to the teasing.

So, she was still making fun of that. Any reservations Emma had were dissolved. And her ego demanded a rematch. "Then get ready for more." Fire burned in her veins.

Regina might use her fancy moves but Emma had her dirty underhand tactics. They exchanged spars and blows and Emma tried to get the upper-hand whenever she could. But whatever advantage she had had over Regina had only lasted for that one moment. And body running out of energy, adrenaline levels dropping, and muscles beginning to protest, Emma wanted this to end. So she hooked her leg under Regina's, unbalancing her and then pushed her body weight into her to push them down to the mats. Emma rolled off of Regina, their sweaty skin clinging to each other before unsticking. Both were breathing hard, but Emma notably harder since she didn't normally exercise like this. She wiped the sweat off of her brow with the back of her hand as her heart pounded in her ears.

"That was a good work out," Regina commented.

"Maybe for you. You were just abusing me the whole time," Emma muttered out. "Do you enjoy suffering?"

"No, not particularly," Regina commented, rolling herself up onto her elbows so she could look down at Emma's flushed face. Her own was only tinged with color, her caramel complexion preventing her from looking like a beet like Emma did. "Only yours," she admitted, one side of her mouth curling up deviously.

"Oh joy," Emma said sarcastically. "I feel so very, very special."

"You should. I don't usually go that hard on others."

Emma frowned at that but Regina was getting up to her feet now. "I'm going to shower. Do you want to grab lunch after or do you have something planned on that vacation itinerary for us?"

"I had us going to a evening party today."

Regina wrinkled up her nose and it was just so cute, that fact momentarily cutting in over Emma's annoyance at Regina basically bullying her this whole morning. "I don't do parties."

"You don't?"

"They're so loud...and pointless. If you have something to celebrate there are a million other ways to do so."

"But aren't you obligated as CEO to attend launch parties and the likes?"

"Of course," Regina said as she began to do her cool down stretches. Emma decided that was a good idea and got up from the mat, having left a human shaped sweat mark on it. She began to mimic Regina's moves. "Doesn't mean I have to like them."

"So the party is off the list. What would you rather do?" Emma had no problem rescheduling or moving things around. This was all about pleasing Regina after all.

"I was thinking a movie night would be nice. There are a handful of movies I've been meaning to catch up on."

Emma was always up to date on movies, thanks to Graham's TV hobby. She would walk around the house and indirectly in that way hear the plot and premise of almost every movie. But she wouldn't mind re-watching them with Regina.

"Sure. I'll order some room service and we can get whatever snacks you desire."

At this Regina chuckled lightly. "I'm afraid they don't have you on the menu, but I suppose I'll have to make do with their other snack offerings."

Emma couldn't stop her jaw from gaping wide open. Did she- was that-? That had just come out of right field!

Regina got up at this, heading for the door casually as if she hadn't just smoothly complimented the fuck out of Emma. "I'm going to shower. I'll see you in an hour for breakfast in the dining hall here."

Eventually Emma managed to shut her mouth, and her body unfroze from how it had turned stone still. Damn. Emma was losing this game and fast. She needed to change things up.

* * *

The morning in the dojo left Emma aching and sore in places she didn't know she could be sore in. She grumbled about it like some old grandma every chance she got, making sure Regina specifically heard her.

"Quit complaining," Regina rolled her eyes as the hours passed and Emma's steady stream of complaints did not wane.

"Excuse me- but you're not the one whose ass got kicked a hundred times," Emma grumbled as she opened the door for room service. They had ordered a cheese platter and a meats platter. Of course Regina would eat healthy snacks.

"You're overexaggerating," Regina informed Emma as she popped in the DVD into the TV and settled herself down on the couch. The lights were dimmed and a fireplace lit behind them to add to the cozy atmosphere. The movie began to play. It was the latest rom com.

"I am not," Emma said as she placed the platters on the coffee table in front of them. "Look at the way my hands are shaking." She made them shake on purpose as she carried the food over.

Regina rolled her eyes again but made an offer. "Let me give you a massage. It's the least I can do after 'bullying you' as you so call it."

"It was bullying. And it's fine. I'm a grown woman. I can handle this pain." Emma sniffed, sitting down next to Regina.

"I have no doubt you are grown," here Regina's eyes dipped down to Emma's cleavage unabashedly. "But I've been taking judo for a while so I know which muscles hurt and how to ease the pain."

Emma hesitated here. Having Regina's hands on her could be potentially dangerous. Emma knew Regina was going to try to use this situation to gain another point over Emma. But Emma wouldn't let that happen. The woman could be seducing her in order to win her over and get Emma to blindly agree to whatever deal for her it was she wanted. Emma wouldn't give in, wouldn't let her win.

She was going to make this work for her. "Alright, let's see what you have to offer." Emma took off the sweater she was wearing to reveal only her bra before she laid flat on the long couch, exposing her back to Regina.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked and there was a hint of uncertainty to her voice. Emma counted that as a good thing.

"Getting relaxed. How am I supposed to feel the effects of your massage if my thick sweater is in the way?"

"Should I get you some massage oils? Play some soothing spa music as well?" Regina mocked, the uncertain waver not remaining for long.

"A glass of wine on the side would be nice."

Regina chuckled and positioned herself over Emma's waist, hovering a couple inches above. She pressed her hands into Emma's shoulder blades and began to work the muscle there.

Having worked with other rich and notable clients, the fact that a CEO was giving her a good back rub wasn't too crazy or noteworthy. They were just people after all. They walk around buck naked around the house if they wanted to.

What did change the fact was that there was a game in place between them, one Emma was trying to break even with at least, if not outright win.

So she decided to moan loudly.

"Oh god, this feels really good," Emma moaned as loudly as she could. Almost too loudly. But she wasn't lying. Regina certainly knew what she was doing with her hands. Hands that were now shaking slightly on each pleasure filled sound coming from Emma's mouth.

The massage was causing the blood to rush through Emma's body and it was especially starting to rush down to one certain area before she could help it.

Regina's hands worked her upper back perfectly, but Emma needed her else where.

"Lower," Emma commanded. " _Lower._ " And Regina's hands drifted down to her lower back but not where Emma wanted them. "My thighs really hurt." They didn't, but what would Regina know.

She complied and began to work the muscle there and Emma hummed appreciatively. "This almost makes up for you busting my ass today."

"Almost?" Regina huffed. "Many would be honored to have me massaging them."

"Sounds like they're just massaging your massive ego then," Emma commented easily as she tried to stop the rush of blood between her legs by focusing on what moves next she could make to get a win over Regina.

"I do not have a massive ego," Regina countered.

"You so do," Emma childishly pestered.

"I don't know where you get that impression from." Regina pressed down harder and Emma groaned happily into the couch cushion. "I'm one of the more humble millionaires."

"Saying you're humble doesn't necessarily make you so." When Regina's fingers accidentally strayed too close to the apex of her thighs, the moan Emma let out this time was real. It froze Regina up and Emma worried that she might have pushed things too far when she heard a deep throaty chuckle come from Regina.

"Sounds like you're more relaxed now. Or should I say, more wound up?"

Regina moved away from Emma who was flushing furiously. Damn it. Could she not charm the pants off of Regina at all? Emma was supposed to have embarrassed Regina and not it be the other way around.

The weight of Emma's sweater hit her back as Regina tossed it at her and she sat up, pulling it over her head. Her cheeks had cooled down a bit but she was still unable to entirely look at Regina. "Been a while?" Regina teased.

Emma frowned and tried to pay attention to the movie but she was entirely lost. "Isn't that a bit too personal to ask?"

"Then I'll take that as a yes."

Emma huffed out. "It hasn't been a while," she said, steely gaze on Regina who was looking at her mirthfully. Though it had been. She and Graham hadn't been intimate in over two months. They'd tried but that spark just wasn't there anymore.

"Then it must be the fact that you weren't on top," Regina explained with a shrug, devious like. "I thought you felt more like a bottom."

Oh, so this was how they were going to play it. "And it seemed to me, you liked following my orders. You were very eager to service me."

There was a hint of anger to Emma's words because how was this woman so good at flustering her? Was she losing her touch? Would she have to give up the moniker Smooth Swan?

Regina noticed the slight choler behind Emma's words and seemed to relish them. "Touche, then." And she mercifully turned to the movie.

Emma breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that Regina had called them even instead of continuing because honestly, Emma had run out of points to bring up.

But even with silence between them, Emma couldn't concentrate on the movie because all her senses were focused on the wonderfully smelling, yet hugely infuriating, human next to her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next time: Emma and Regina have some fun in the snow that leads to an unplanned adventure?


	5. Snow Day

"Do you have everything?" Emma asked as she waited for Regina in the common area of their suite. The woman was milling around in her room, grabbing a few extra things such as her wallet and phone and some granola bars.

"Why are you bringing food?" Emma wrinkled up her nose at them. They were all so healthy looking. She had nothing against healthy food- she even enjoyed it from time to time- but these bars looked  _dry_.

"It doesn't hurt to have an extra snack on hand, especially if we're going to be spending all day today outside. We'll need food to be converted into fuel to warm us," she said, shaking her head at Emma's ignorance.

"It's not like we're in the middle of nowhere. They have food stalls close by."

"Better safe than sorry, Miss Swan," Regina said as she breezed past. "Now, are we going to enjoy the snow, or chit chat all day indoors on my preparation habits." She arched a brow and Emma puffed out her cheeks.

"Enjoy the snow," she said, trying hard to not sound like a child who had gotten scolded.

"Good," Regina praised and she left, Emma following after her.

Even covered in all layers-puffy red jacket, black snow pants, furry snow shoes and hat, snow glasses, a thick scarf and two pairs of gloves, Regina looked like she had stepped off a runway. She had a way of dressing comfortably and casually that still made her look elegant. Emma didn't know how she pulled it off, but she needed to share her secrets asap so that Emma could wear sweats to work but still look professional.

Maybe it just had to do with Regina's God given natural beauty.

Either way, Emma was consistently impressed.

They got to lodge where they could pick up their snowmobiles. The first thing on their list today was a scenic ride through the lower portion of the mountain, on snowmobiles. After that, it would be lunch, than cross country skiing in the deeper part of the mountains where the trails where, and a bonfire at the end to wrap everything up.

Of course, before they could ride they had to watch a training video and go over safety measures with their instructor. Then, they could finally go and Emma was almost vibrating with how excited she was for this. She'd never ridden one before and it excited her. Regina too could not hide the glee on her face as they put on their helmets.

"Ready to ride?" Regina asked, turning the motor on and twisting the handle to rev it up.

"I'm always ready to ride. It's one of my talents," Emma said pointedly. Just because they were going to be out all day today, didn't mean Emma would let Regina slid. She was going to work her magic on flustering the brunette as many times as she could today to make up for her previous losses in this odd game they were playing.

Emma couldn't see Regina arch a brow through the helmet but she was sure the woman was doing it. "Really? I would think a woman of your caliber would have more respectable talents."

Emma thinned her lips at this. Great, now Regina had just short changed her flirtation. Before she could think of a snarky comeback, Regina pulled her vehicle a few inches ahead. "Get a move on, Swan. We haven't got all morning."

Emma secured her helmet and then turned her motor on. She pulled up to Regina's, the two of them staring down the great valley they would be riding down. There were a couple of people already riding there, their jackets dotting the snow with color.

"How about a race?" Regina suggested because of course she would. The woman was competitive as all hell. "From here to the end of the track."

"What's the prize at the end?" As sure as hell, Emma would not back down because she had a stubborn streak the width of Texas.

"The winner gets to decide."

That sounded like trouble for who ever lost, but Emma knew what she would do to Regina if she won.

"Bring it on," she said, and revving her motor, the two of them shot off.

It was exhilarating, the thrum of the machine underneath, the way snow was shredded, and the way the bitter air nipped at them.

They raced neck and neck for most part, neither losing or gaining too much ground. They swerved around trees and rocks and other much slower riders. They were going to make it to the finish line soon and Emma knew she had to win this. But that's when Regina pulled out a dirty move. She hit a snowbank and her machine spewed snow all over Emma.

"Hey, you're cheating!" Emma hollered out as Regina revved snow into her visor. Her snowmobile pulled ahead.

"You don't get to be a millionaire by playing nice!" she called back over the whine of the motors.

And it was this dirty trick, pulled at the eleventh hour, that made her win. She slid her snowmobile into a stop, taking off her helmet right away so she could gloat. Emma grouchily pulled up.

"So, Miss Swan, it seems you owe me now."

"I call bullshit. You cheated!" Emma said as she pulled off her helmet and tossed in into the back so she could glare at Regina more openly. It did nothing to phase the woman.

"My my, it sounds like someone is being a sore loser," Regina drawled.

"I'm not being a sore loser. You're being a sore winner!" Emma childishly pointed out and damn it, it was so easy for Regina to make her lose her professional cool. Emma was supposed to be beguiling and quick of tongue but nope. Not around Regina who still managed to be witty no matter what.

"Shall we have another race? So you can lose again?" Regina chuckled and Emma felt the urge to throw something at her for mocking her, so she did.

The snowball sailed into Regina with pinpoint accuracy.

She gasped as it hit her chest. "Miss Swan!"

Emma couldn't help the grin on her face. This was fun, and surprisingly therapeutic. "What?" she mocked. "Scared of a little snow?"

"Never," Regina said, almost growled, and it was on.

Snowballs were flung left and right as they raced around the snowy meadow, empty save the two of them.

They were laughing and squealing like little kids and Emma couldn't remember a recent time she had felt this free. She ran away from Regina's assault, feeling the pelt of snow on her before a heavy weight knocked her over.

Emma landed with a grunt on the snow as Regina lay on her back, pining Emma's front to the ground. "You surrender now?" she asked, breathless and panting in Emma's ear. Emma turned around, spitting out snow. She looked up at Regina as much as she could from this angle, her cheeks and nose pink with cold. Emma gave a shit eating grin and repeated Regina's own word from before.

"Never."

For that, she got a huge handful of snow rubbed into her face. "Ack, shit!" she groaned out, swatting at Regina who was giggling like mad at Emma's displeased face and as the blonde woman spat out more snow.

As revenge Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette and flipped them over. But if she thought Regina was going to stay still she was wrong. This led to them flipping each other over and over again until finally Emma was the one on top, pining down all of Regina so she couldn't move them again.

The both of them were breathing hard, faces pink and breath curling in the air. The laughter from before was gone, something else in its place. Something serious and heavy. They looked on at each other, searching for who knows what in their faces as their chests heaved against the other, warm breath ghosting over cold chapped lips.

"Looks like I can get on top and stay on top," Emma murmured out at last, afraid to speak too loudly least the bubble between them pop.

"Emma..." Regina whispered, her utterance of the blonde's name like a warm liquid that spread down Emma's spine and to between her thighs. Regina's eyes were smoldering and she was biting her bottom lip. All the days of flirting and complimenting each other were driving Emma crazy. Were making her lose her focus. Her boundaries-they were blurring.

"Uh, sorry," she pulled herself up reluctantly. She offered a hand to Regina. "I didn't mean to squish you."

Regina took Emma's hand, a disgruntled look on her face that she quickly covered up but not quick enough that Emma didn't notice. What was that about?

"You wanna get lunch now?" Emma said, clearing her throat and dusting the snow clumped onto her.

"Yea, sure," Regina said, with a touch of coldness to her voice. She stomped past Emma and got onto her snowmobile, not even waiting for Emma to get ready with her.

Okay. Seriously. What the hell was that all about?

Had Emma pissed her off somehow? The last thing she wanted to do was annoy her client. Shit. She needed to amend things. She hopped on her snowmobile and rode off after Regina.

She parked it at one of the lodges, Regina already inside and waiting for Emma as she used her phone and typed away to some emails.

"Hey, Regina," Emma awkwardly started. "You okay?"

The woman didn't bring her head up to look at Emma at all. "I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

Emma shrugged, opened her mouth and closed it. How could she bring up the fact that Regina had seemed a bit cold and distant after Emma had nearly squished her? "I don't know. You just left fairly quickly."

"I was cold. I wanted to head back to warm up." She looked up now, clicking her phone's lock screen on. "Are we going to eat?"

"Yea," Emma nodded her head, and entered first. If Regina wasn't making snappy comebacks that wasn't good news. It meant something had bothered her but what? Emma felt she wouldn't be able to bring it back up again without Regina getting pissy about it. So she decided to let it slid for now.

They had a filling lunch, Emma making good use of the open buffet style. She piled on bacon, sausages, eggs, anything and everything with grease in it while Regina settled for healthier food.

When they were done, Emma feeling about ten pounds heavier, they exchanged their snowmobiles for cross country skies and a map.

"Which trail do you want to take?" Emma asked, looking the map over. They were marked from easy to hard.

"Let's take a medium tier one. It has the best viewpoints too," Regina pointed to it, and they were on their way. The total time of the trail from start to finish and back to start was three hours.

Emma didn't mind the distance or the exertion it took to do it. It was relaxing in a way and gave her time to figure out if she had messed up with Regina. But the woman seemed fine now, making snappy comebacks at Emma for her to keep up.

Maybe Regina had been grumpy because she was hungry.

That could be it. Emma found herself like that too.

It wasn't more than half an hour into their hike when the sky began to grow overcast and steep winds picked up. Emma didn't like the looks of that but she didn't say anything, figuring it would blow over. But it didn't. The sky got increasing darker and fat flakes of snow began to fall rapidly, almost in a blinding manner.

"What the hell is this? The weather forecast didn't say anything about snow!" Regina complained as she pulled to a stop.

"Should we head back?"

"Of course! I can't believe the ski lodge hasn't made an announcement about this. These conditions can get harsh and real fast."

They turned around and hurried back in the direction they had come from but it was getting increasingly hard to do so. Snow blinded them, wind nearly shoved them backwards as they attempted to move.

This was bad. This blizzard had come out of nowhere!

And with it, the trail they had used became lost. They were stuck inside the woods with no sense of direction. This was one of the worst possible scenarios to happen! What if they got frostbite? What if they couldn't make their way back?

"We need to get to shelter!" Regina cried out behind Emma, her words nearly snatched by the wind.

"I know that. But how if there's only fucking trees around us!" Emma hollered out, starting to feel a bit panicked. This was no going at all how she'd thought this day would.

She could already see the headlines:  **CEO Regina Mills found frozen to death on a company trip gone wrong**!

Naturally, the headlines wouldn't care too much about Emma being there.

"And there's no reception," Regina announced as she held her phone up to the angry weather gods and tried to get a connection.

"Wait a second," Emma recalled that she had spotted seeing a small wooden cabin while they were on their way up here, somewhere along the second hour of their hike. "There's a cabin somewhere not far from here." She was fairly certain it would be visible even in all this snow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Follow me I think I can get us there." They moved off again, hope filling their limbs and giving them energy.


	6. I Need a Bed Warmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Do I sense a bed sharing trope coming up?

By some miracle or another, they made it to the cabin, and just in time, for the weather was only getting progressively worse. They could barely see a foot in front of them and everything was white with the exception of this partially visible wooden cabin.

"Thank Jesus, and every other deity for this," Emma mumbled with frozen lips as she trudged to the door and tried the handle.

It didn't budge.

She took her praises back.

The cabin door was locked and Emma felt like bemoaning this fact with very colorful curse words. They had come so far, got to the damned door, and now it was locked. They needed to get in and now. Her fingers and toes were numb and her body was wracked with shivers. Regina couldn't be in any better state.

With some measure of desperation, she backed up, lowered her shoulder and rammed herself right into the door. It moved, but barely.

"May I suggest trying to break in using the windows?" Regina offered, her teeth chattering so much she could barely speak. "I don't need you dislocating your shoulder right now."

"Right." Emma nodded her head because that made more sense, and peered around for something heavy to use. A rock would be great about now, but sadly, everything was covered in snow. Maybe her elbow? She only hoped the windows were glass.

They had four small panes and Emma reared back her elbow and with as much force as possible, and hit it into the glass. A funny sensation went up her arm at the impact but she suffered through it as the tinkling of glass met her ears. From there she reached in, found the latch, and opened up the window.

"You first," she offered to Regina because she was not about to have the CEO freeze on her. The woman gratefully moved up, tossed her ski poles inside and then let Emma help her get through.

After she had gotten in, Emma did the same, struggling a bit because of her long skis getting in the way, and then shutting the window once in.

It didn't keep most of the cold out because of the fact that one pane was broken but they would deal with that later. The most important part was they were out of the snow.

"Finally," Regina sighed as she undid her skis and began to clap her hands together to get some blood flow going. It was noticeably warmer in here but as night approached and the blizzard raged outside, it would only get worse. "I thought I was going to become the world's most expensive popsicle out there."

Emma smiled tightly at that, worried that Regina was going to think this whole trip a bust now because of this one unfortunate circumstance. She had to make this predicament as hospitable for Regina as possible.

"Let's see what we're working with here. I have a feeling we won't be leaving tonight," Emma said and undid her skis as well, propping them up by the door.

The cabin wasn't very big, just one floor. It looked like it hadn't been used in a while, given the layer of dust on the furniture. And who ever had lived here, hadn't lived with much stuff. Just the basics. Emma tried the tap and found that it worked, but the water was ice cold.

And inside one of the cabinets were several bottles of alcohol.  _Seemed the last resident here had their priorities straight_ , Emma snorted in amusement.

"There's a bed and a room with a fireplace so we can make a fire. The only thing is there isn't much wood there," Regina reported once they meet up in the small hallway upfront where the broken window howled at them with the force of the blizzard outside. "And I found a pillow to stuff the window with." She fluffed it in her hands before she noticed the bottle in Emma's. "What's that?"

"We can always burn some of the furniture. It's mainly wooden. And this," Emma brought the bottle up eye level. "This is Fireball and we're going to use it to keep warm."

"I should have known all you'd think about is food and drink."

"Well, considering the cabinets are empty save for alcohol, I'd say just drink." Emma hoped this blizzard would be over and soon, considering they wouldn't have anything to eat.

"It's a good thing I packed granola bars, miss 'We'll be close by and what are you packing snacks for'," Regina mocked Emma and Emma wrinkled up her nose. Regina packing them didn't seem like such a bad idea anymore.

Regina put the pillow in place, instantly cutting the cold draft and they made way to the bedroom where there was only one bed.

They were going to have to share it. Or in the most likely case, Emma would sleep on the floor because she didn't want to trouble Regina. It would be weird, sleeping with her client. Not actually sleeping with her, but...you know. Emma flushed at the idea. She was married to Graham! She needed to stop having these inappropriate thoughts.

She took her jacket, hat, scarf and gloves off, so she could work on starting up the fire. The fire place wasn't too big, but they could move the bed closer if the heat couldn't touch them.

Regina watched her work, quietly taking off her outerwear as well and placing it neatly on the night stand. Once Emma got a bit of a fire going on, she sat on top of the bed, swallowing nervously. She had to assess Regina's thoughts on this situation. Had to apologize for them.

"I'm sorry this turned out this way. I wanted the trip to be fun and not stress inducing," Emma said softly and earnestly. "If you let me make it up to you-"

"Ah, so you can owe me two favors then," Regina interrupted with a devious smile. "And don't worry about it Miss Swan. You can't foresee the weather. I will, however, happily take up your offer to make it up to me. I look forward to see how you do it."

Emma gulped as she felt something hot settle in her stomach. There was an allure behind Regina's words, when she mentioned Emma doing favors for her. "Drink then? I think I need one because I am stressed." And her hands were shaking a bit now, from being trapped with Regina in the cabin for who knows how long. This odd tension between them was crackling and Emma felt like it would explode and either zap Emma, or completely destroy her.

She undid the cork on top and because there were no cups here, she simply took a swig out of the bottle. Instantly her senses were assaulted by sweet burning sensations and she swallowed the mouthful down. She had forgotten how much this stung. She held the bottle out and passed it to Regina who was sitting on the floor now, spine resting on the bed posts as she looked into the blazing fire, and legs stretched out in front of her. Emma lowered herself down to the same level, drawing her knees to her chest, but kept a suitable distance from her.

"Fireball," Regina murmured, as she looked it over. "I have to admit, I have never tried this before."

"You'll either hate it or love it," Emma confessed. She loved it, once the sting went away.

Regina took a mouthful and coughed lightly when it went down. "Oh my. Fireball indeed," she drawled. Then she handed the bottle off to Emma.

Technically, they were sharing an indirect kiss. Emma's cheeks flushed at that thought and she scolded herself. What the hell was wrong with her, to be blushing over things like a middle school kid? They were just sharing a bottle. Only a bottle.

She pushed the intrusive thoughts away and downed another mouthful. The silence between them began to stretch, the wind howling outdoors and the fire crackling softly. Emma began to itch in discomfort. She wanted to make Regina happy, even with their trapped stay here, so she figured she'd share something embarrassing about herself. She knew the woman took sadistic joy in bugging Emma.

"When I was younger, I was curious about fire. What kid wasn't, you know," Emma started, looking straight into the fire as she said this. "And nobody really checked to stop me from experimenting with it. One day I had the bright idea to light the grill outside with a match. So I doused it in lighter fluid and then threw a match on it.

"What I didn't know was I had put way too much fluid on it and when the match hit, it all erupted into flames and I singed my eyebrows and the front part of my hairline off."

A light chuckle came from Regina. "I'm surprised you didn't melt your face off."

"I almost did. I learned my lesson after that real quick," Emma said, taking another swig from the bottle. She remembered being made fun of for her new look until it had grown back. She passed the bottle to Regina. "Any mortifying childhood stories?"

"Are you trying to mine me for information, Miss Swan?"

"Only for a way to amuse myself," Emma said with a cheeky grin.

"Then I'm sorry to say that I do not have any embarrassing stories. I was quite a boring child."

"Or too perfect of one," Emma retorted easily as Regina downed another shot.

"That too," she cockily agreed. "Do you have other stories to impart?"

"I have too many, but I feel like it wouldn't be entirely fair if you were the only one getting a kick out of it."

"Then what else do you want to talk about?"

Emma shrugged, taking back the bottle. "Well, we might as well talk about the deal now that we can't escape this place and have no choice but to finish it."

"I'm trapped in a cabin in the middle of a blizzard. The last thing on my mind is business," Regina chided, rolling her eyes at Emma.

"This is just you trying to extend the deal and not have to make a decision, is it," Emma said. She felt like Regina was drawing out the time for closing the deal so that Emma would become impatient and then agree to any deal as long as one was made. But Emma wouldn't give in. She knew the tricks Regina was employing.

"I am very rarely indecisive about my wants, Miss Swan. I know what deal I want. You merely need to agree to it."

"But you know I won't, because the deal only benefits you."

"No, because by benefiting me you benefit yourself as well."

"And how is that?"

"You get the satisfaction of pleasing the CEO of Poisoned Apple Tech," was Regina's cocky response.

So frustrating! "And what if I don't want to please you?"

Here Regina turned intense citrine eyes on Emma. "I think you do," she said softly and Emma panicked. Holy shit, did she know? Did she know about Emma's feelings towards her? "I can see we're not getting anywhere with this for now, so let's drop the topic," she said quickly and this must have been what Regina wanted because she smugly smiled and continued to drink from the bottle. Emma prickled with embarrassment and something else. They sat in another extended silence until Emma broke it.

It must have been dinner time because Emma's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Someone's hungry," Regina commented.

"Yea, well, I wasn't planning on getting stuck in the middle of a blizzard."

"Sounds like someone might be in need of those granola bars I packed with me," Regina teased.

"I'm fine, I won't need them," Emma said stubbornly. She would not give in to Regina.

"All you have to do is ask and I'll give one to you," Regina said, though by the slight curl of her lip it was clear she held onto some devious plan.

"I'm fine," Emma insisted.

"Alright, if you insist, but the offer still stands."

Again silence reigned in between them and it was starting to make Emma sleepy, as was the alcohol coursing through her veins. They had ended up drinking much more of it than expected and it kept Emma nice and toasty. She would catch her own eyes drifting to Regina's profile. The light from the flames flickered all over it, almost like they were producing a show. It was a mesmerizing sight and Emma had to force herself not to look.

"Miss Swan," Regina prompted, breaking Emma's drowsiness away. "What made you want to go on this trip with me?"

This question came out of left field and it had Emma blinking rapidly at the woman next to her, who was gazing so inquisitively at her. "What do you mean?"

Regina scoffed. "Come now, don't be dense. We both know your co-workers aren't exactly thrilled when I come in through the door with my demands. I am a difficult person to deal with."

"You are indeed," Emma's drunken tongue makes a stumble and she bites it, realizing she could have offended the woman. But she hadn't, given her chuckle. "I like your honesty, Miss Swan. It's why I feel like you're so different from the rest."

"You are difficult but in the best way-you know what you want and you won't back down from it. And I admire that in a person. Someone who is determined, a go getter, and ambitious," Emma said, because while Regina was a pain in the ass in the most frustrating of ways, like when Emma was trying to close a deal with her, Emma also found the quality adorable to a certain extant.

"And I like that in you too, Emma," Regina said, the use of Emma's first name beyond thrilling the blonde. "I can tell you're a woman who gets what she wants."

Emma snorted her as she lifted the bottle to her lips. "Yea right. Everything except closing this deal with you."

"Many have tried but I'm not easy to win over," Regina said, placing a warm hand against Emma's knee. The blonde swallowed her alcohol with an audible gulp, the warm hand there doing so much to her fuzzy and weak stomach. "Though I must admit, I've had the most fun turning you down yet."

"Only because you live for my suffering and pain."

"Yes and no. Yes, because you are fun to tease and no, because you stand up to me and aren't afraid to butt heads with me. And let me tell you, that is refreshing in a world where everyone is a yes man to me."

"So being told no turns you on?" Emma inquired and shit, her tongue had slipped up again. She hadn't meant to say that in such a suggestive manner. Just as she was about to explain it, Regina spoke up. "I guess it might in a weird twisted way."

Emma felt her mouth dry out despite the fact she had just drank something two seconds ago. Her heart was hammering in her chest. "So telling you something like no, you can't have that last piece of chicken, turns you on?"

Regina laughed deeply here, holding onto Emma's knee with a tight grip. "Yes, sure," she indulged. "Now that you've found out my deepest darkest secret, what turns you on, Emma?"

Emma almost blurted out 'you' because Regina did, but luckily she was able to stop herself this time. "Uh, well a lot of things," she said not so eloquently. Why did it seem that every time there was drink around them, they talked about sexual things?

"As riveting as always," Regina drawled sarcastically.

Needing as always to one up Regina, she answered, "well, I wouldn't want to scare you away with my exploits. I'm not sure you could handle them."

"Really? I'm far sure I have had more experience than you when it comes to these things," Regina answered confidently though her words were beginning to get a bit slurred due to everything she had drank. Her cheeks were also flushed a nice shade of red.

"I don't think so. You look like the type whose into missionary position," Emma teased and received a pinch from the hand on her knee. "Ouch!"

"And you look like you haven't seen a dick ever," was Regina's sloppy retort. Looked like her come backs weren't that good when she was inebriated.

"I have seen plenty of dicks in the day. And I have done plenty with them. Any position under the sun and I've done it."

"So have I."

"What? The wall not your favorite place anymore?"

"It's still my favorite spot. And being on the bottom is yours."

"I'm a top! I've topped countless men and women!"

Emma nearly cut herself off with a silent gasp. Shit, she wasn't supposed to reveal the women part to Regina. Emma was bisexual, but she tended to keep it under wraps because she didn't want to be discriminated against. She didn't want others to think her weird.

"You've slept with women?" Regina asked and it was hard to tell if she was disgusted by the tone of her voice. It gave nothing away.

"Uh, yeah. I did. I bet you haven't done that yet," Emma gave a wobbly smile, tried to pretend like this was just a competition to her and not a deep secret she had revealed. She really needed to never drink around Regina ever again.

"No, not yet," Regina said in almost a contemplative manner and Emma was suddenly aware the hand on her knee had somehow moved up to her thigh and it felt like a branding iron, burning away at her. The temperature in the room sky rocketed to a thousand degrees.

She stood up abruptly, head spinning with drink and how fast she had gotten up. "Bed. I think I'm going to bed."

"I might as well sleep too," Regina said, and her eyes looked downcast, as if upset that Emma was cutting this moment short between them. But Emma was freaking out too much to think about the meaning of that.

"I'll take the floor," she announced, already spreading out her jacket on the floor like a sort of sleeping bag.

"Nonsense. You can take the bed. We can both take the bed."

Emma didn't know if that was such a good idea but she figured it would be best not too argue too much about it or else Regina might start questioning her on it. Girls shared beds all the time, after all. And it didn't have to mean anything more.

But Emma's stress only sky rocketed a mere second later.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked as she saw Regina stripping out of her jacket and then sweater.

"Keeping warm," was the nonchalant response.

"By taking off your clothes?" Emma protested, not able to reign in the panic in her drunken voice. Regina was down to an undershirt and her pants and she was still going, stripping like there was no tomorrow.

"Body temperature would help in keeping us warm," Regina stated flippantly; like she did this on the regular. Her shirt came off and Emma was rewarded to miles of smooth skin and breasts cupped in a lacy black bra. Now Emma knew what kind of lingerie the CEO of Poisoned Apple Tech wore. Millions would kill for this information.

"But uh, we drank and the fire's going, so I think there's plenty of heat around," Emma dumbly pointed to the fire place behind them.

"Yes, but those can wear off at night and then what are we going to do?" When Regina presented the answer so logically, and presented her flawless torso so enticingly, then how was Emma to say no?

"Alright," she sighed out and began to slowly divulge herself of her layers of clothing, feeling just a mite self conscious about her appearance. She kept her eyes averted from Regina's figure and once down to her undies she slid under the covers. The blanket was thick but musty smelling no doubt because it hadn't been used in a while.

Regina took the spot by the wall, which was a bit cooler because it was further from the fire. They lay like that for a while, Emma stiff as a board and several inches of space between them until Regina changed the quo.

"Why are you wiggling closer to me?" Emma hissed as Regina scooted towards her under the covers.

"For this to work, we actually have to be sharing body heat. Which means our skin must touch," Regina pointed out. "Don't tell me you're scared."

"I am not scared," Emma grit out. This was bad. She was going to lose to Regina at this point. She was giving the other woman too much of an advantage in their game of one upmanship. So she reached out and wrapped an arm around Regina's waist, turning her gently onto her side, so she could spoon her. "I just didn't think you could handle it." She would be damned if she would let her feelings for Regina blind her to winning this game.

"I can handle anything thrown my way," Regina remarked.

Emma snorted into her neck. "Sure."

That riled Regina up predictably. "Try me."

"Maybe later. I'm kinda tired now," Emma mumbled, the alcohol making her head heavy. Regina's scent of spiced apples filled her nose. It was such a comforting smell to fall asleep to. The crackling fire was warm against Emma's back and Regina was warm against her front. The softness of Regina's ass against her crotch, or her shoulders pressing into her chest, made Emma feel hot and buzzy all over. She tried not to focus on that. She already knew that she had crossed too many lines with a client; not that her brain cared about it now. So she closed her eyes to let sleep take her.

"You're tickling me," Regina commented in a slightly breathy voice, squirming a little and bumping her ass into Emma's thighs. She pulled away Emma's hand from where it had been draped over her waist and unconsciously drawing circles on the smooth tones of her lower stomach, straying dangerously close to the waistband of her underwear.

"Sorry," Emma said and retracted her hand, instead using it to draw the covers up higher over them. She hadn't meant to do it. But the idea of how close she had been to Regina's-nope, she cut herself off there because she could feel herself grow hot all over. She clamped her eyes shut and tried to think about sleep.

"You're so hot," Regina mumbled out just as Emma had been about to drift off again. When Emma didn't respond to that, she turned around, face so close to Emma that her hot breath ghosted over Emma's lips.

"Thanks," Emma settled on when she felt Regina waiting on an answer.

Regina let out a annoyed huff. It fluttered across Emma's face and tickled her. She was tempted to open her eyes but she was afraid that seeing Regina so close up would make her want to kiss her. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Well, now you're going to break my heart," Emma mumbled in a sleep heavy voice.

"Oh shut up. You know you're hot. Everyone thinks it."

"Even you?" Emma couldn't resist from adding, sliding back a little so she could open her eyes. She searched Regina's face, and the woman must be drunker than she appeared because next thing Emma knew, her manicured hand was delving into Emma's blonde locks.

"I always wished I had blonde hair like this. Curls and long locks like in the stories of princesses old." She looked captured by Emma's hair, stroking it and watching as the curls were squished and naturally reformed.

"Why?" Emma asked, her voice a whisper. She had never heard Regina be this open before and it frightened and excited her.

"I wanted to be a princess," Regina shrugged, almost ashamed by this. "I was a stupid kid."

"No, not stupid, smart. Because look at you now. You're practically the modern equivalent of a princess. You can afford anything you want. You can even dress in a damned princess dress if you want to. Nobody can stop you."

Regina let out a giggle at this. "Can you imagine me dancing around with a crown and pink dress in one of my financial meetings?"

"Singing a little song and having birds flock around you, like those ridiculous Disney princesses?" Emma added on and soon the two of them were snorting and laughing to the idea of that.

"I would make a terrible princess. I'd most likely get cast as the villain given my dark looks. And you'd be the princess getting rescued by her prince."

"Or princess," Emma corrected, because if she was out as bi to Regina, she might as well embrace it. "But, I was never the fairytale believing sort. I hated the heroes in shows. Villains were always more interesting to me," she said earnestly, gazing deeply into Regina's brown eyes. The woman's hand slowly dropped from her hair, moving down her arm and under the covers where it tugged her waist and brought her flush against Regina's soft body.

A soft gasp lived and died in the back of Emma's throat and she was certain Regina could feel Emma's heart beat because it was pounding against her chest. Damn it, no matter how many times she tried to win against Regina, her damned heart wouldn't let her. It made her weak and susceptible to the brunette's charms, which she simply naturally exhumed. It wasn't like Regina was purposefully trying to seduce her or anything right now.

"Well then, I guess I better make a show where the princess falls in love with the villain, so that you can finally have something to watch," she mumbled out, an idea born of drunken thoughts. Her words tumbled against Emma's lips and made them itch with the need to kiss her. They were so close together, and Emma could feel the steady rhythm of Regina's heart on her chest. Shit. She wanted to kiss her so badly. But she couldn't.

She wouldn't be the cheater in the marriage.

"That would be nice," she said, her voice shaking a bit, and she promptly turned around so she wouldn't have to be face to face with Regina anymore. "Good night."

There was a beat before a resigned, "good night," and then Regina snuggled into her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next time: part two of the cabin stay. Will Emma finally cave to her feelings for Regina? Or will she make it out alive?


	7. Is This Heaven?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ramps up sexual tension by several notches*

Emma awoke the next morning, feeling unreasonably blissful, and like she'd gotten the best damn sleep of her life. The fire had gone out and it had gotten chilly during the night, but the bite of the cold air was practically a distant thing because of the human furnace known as Regina Mills, laying gently in her arms.

Blinking sleep from her bleary eyes, Emma noticed that her arms were wrapped protectively around the shorter woman who was snuggled up to her chest, breathing softly. Emma was afraid to move, least she wake the woman up. Which was ridiculous. They weren't even a couple for her to be worried about such a thing. She should just get up and get the fire started before the temperatures dropped too low. But Emma was loathe to leave the warm hold. Graham hadn't so much as hugged her in the past last three months of their rocky marriage and she craved human contact. Craved the warmth and security of it. And Regina was just so cute this way. Her hair had curled up a bit from sleep and it tickled Emma's chin a little bit.

Emma couldn't stay here. She had to leave before things got awkward. What if Regina woke up and found it weird that the two of them were cuddling without the influence of alcohol? As Emma slowly began to slide her way out, she felt a hand grab her wrist, stopping her.

"Where do you think you're going?" a sleepy voice mumbled out.

Shit, she'd woken Regina up. "I'm going to light the fire."

"No, you're not," was Regina's half awake command and she pulled Emma back to her once more before snuggling into her chest and drifting back off to sleep.

"Uh, I guess I'm not," Emma said to herself, feeling her heart squeeze with how cute Regina had just acted. She didn't want Emma to leave her side. A fact that Emma could use in their game. So Emma stayed there, holding Regina, listening to the sounds of blowing snow outside the window and to the steady slow beat of Regina's heart.

Emma didn't know how much time passed, for the light from outside was dark and gloomy, but she eventually drifted off again and woke up shivering. The temperature had dropped too much and she needed to start the fire. This time Regina didn't protest when she pulled out of bed, sitting up herself and rubbing her eyes to remove the sleep from it.

Emma pulled on her stiff clothes, wincing at their freezing temperature before she went to the fireplace and tossed in the last two logs. It wouldn't be enough. The chairs in the kitchen would have to go.

Regina got out of bed, sliding on her clothes quickly and then made the bed as well. Would she say anything about the last night? About all their cuddling? Cuddling that certainly didn't feel platonic? Emma busied herself with breaking apart the flimsy chair with sturdy kicks of her foot and by using leverage points. Meanwhile Regina clicked away at her phone, probably trying to get a reception.

"Still nothing," she sighed out at last. "And my battery is going to die."

"Turn off your phone. Might as well. Given that we probably won't have any reception up here until the storm ends."

"Yes, but when will it end?" Regina mussed, looking out the window's with concern.

"The wind's not as bad as yesterday and the snowfall seems to be slowing down. I think it should stop by the end of this night," Emma said.

"Hopefully," Regina added before turning to Emma. "Do you need some help with the chair?"

"Nah, I'm okay," Emma said, because she wasn't sure if she could handle touching Regina anymore than she'd already done. They had spent the whole night like that, and it had filled up Emma's limit on how much she could handle the pretty brunette's touch.

And even though it had been innocent cuddling meant to keep warm, for some reason it felt so dirty. Like she and Regina had slept together. Like Emma had cheated on her husband. And she couldn't get the stupid idea out of her head no matter how hard she tried.

Once they had a roaring fire going once more, there was nothing really for Emma to distract herself with. No way for her to avoid Regina.

"What do we do now, Emma?" the CEO asked and in such suggestive manner that Emma couldn't help but imagine a hot bath with the two of them naked and wet skin sliding against wet skin as they pleasured themselves.

"Uh, nothing, I guess. I don't suppose you've brought a book to read?" Emma asked, rubbing her hands nervously on her pants legs. Damn it, she hated what a blubbering mess she was right now. Where had smooth Swan gone?

"I don't suppose you want something to eat?" Regina asked and damn it, why did everything she say now sound so coy for some reason? She was definitely making Emma think of eating something alright, but it wasn't food!

Emma was hungry, but she doubted a granola bar could do much to help tame her monstrous appetite. "I'll take a bar," she said and Regina handed one of them over to her. It was gone in mere seconds and it did take some of the edge of the hunger off. They couldn't indulge in more; they had to ration them for later.

"How many more do you have?"

"About three. So we each can get one for dinner and then share the last one tomorrow if need be," Regina said, the curve of her lip going up. "And you owe me another favor, Miss Swan, for me sharing my food with you. I do hope you intend to repay it favorably."

Right. Emma had forgot all about that from last night. Regina had hinted at her nefarious plans if Emma agreed to taking her food. "I owe you three favors now?"

"You do indeed," she said arrogantly and with a touch of playfulness to her tone.

Conversation waned after that. Regina stayed by the window, looking out it as if staring at the snow would make it go away. Emma sat on the bed, kicking her feet lightly and trying hard not to think about Regina.

At last Regina heaved out a great sigh. "I'm bored." Unsurprisingly she sounded like a petulant kid.

"What, the thrill of being stuck in the middle of a blizzard not doing it for you?" Emma cheekily asked.

Regina shot her a glare so heated that Emma wouldn't be surprised it could melt snow. "Let's play a game. Twenty questions."

Emma rolled her eyes. "How old are you."

"Old enough to play the adult version."

"And what's the adult version like?"

"It involves drinking and talking about our deepest secrets."

"Drinking already? It's only five pm."

Regina shrugged. "You don't have to play it if you can't handle it."

"I can handle it. I can handle anything you throw my way," Emma blustered, standing up to get them something to drink.

"Then prove it," was Regina's tempting smile.

Emma came back with a wine and some whiskey. It was the last of the drinks left over. She set it down on the floor between them and then sat down. "I'm ready when you are."

"I'm always ready," was the confident response as Regina joined the spot on the floor. "What's your favorite color?"

"We're starting with colors? Isn't that a bit tame?"

"I'd thought we'd go slow, so you wouldn't get frightened away, but if you want more intimate questions, what kind of lingerie do you wear when seducing someone in bed?"

"None at all," was Emma's cheeky response.

Regina laughed at that. "I really like that response."

"What about you?"

"Black, or purple. My two favorite colors." Emma had already seen Regina's black lingerie set and it looked amazing on her. It probably would look even better off.

"Do you send nudes?" Emma asked, taking the first sip of the night. They were going to start with the whiskey and end on the wine.

"Not really. I don't want them getting leaked," she explained. "It would be bad for my credibility. Do you?"

"From time to time. But only if the person deserves it."

"And how do you determine that?" Regina arched a brow, curious.

Emma shrugged. "More of a gut feeling really. Like if I trust them, then they'll get nudes. If not, than not."

"What's something you regret doing sexually?"

Sheesh, would all of their questions be like that? Not that Emma didn't enjoy learning more about Regina. "Allowing myself to be slapped, as a sort of kink for the guy. I didn't like it. Made me feel like shit. How about you?" Emma asked and handed over the bottle.

Regina took a generous sip before answering. "Inexperienced lovers. I'm a busy woman. I don't have time to waste on someone who can't walk the walk."

That was interesting. Regina was not an easily pleased woman.

The continued the game for several more rounds, consuming more and more drink until their cheeks were flushed and the room had a nice spin to it. Emma could almost forget about the blizzard outside as she opened up the half full wine.

The second to last question was up- or at least Emma guessed because she didn't know what number they were on by now- and it was Regina's turn.

"Are you a cuddler?"

Emma shook her head. And the alcohol was affecting her because she blurted out, "but you are."

"Me? I am soooo not a cuddler," Regina said, hiccuping lightly.

"Yes you are! You wound your body around me this morning and when I tried to leave, you wouldn't let me go!"

Regina gasped. "You're lying."

"Nope. It's true," Emma gave a lopsided shit eating grin.

"I'm calling bullshit on that."

"You can't call bullshit on something that's true. And it's fine if you cuddle. It's perfectly natural to be clingy in bed."

"I am not clingy!" Regina protested with some indignation.

"You are clingy. You wouldn't let me go. So cute," Emma teased.

"Shut up!" Regina hissed, flushing red and she shoved Emma harshly by the shoulder.

Emma just laughed and laughed, finding Regina's reactions too hilarious.

"I said shut up," Regina said and got to her knees to push Emma for laughing at her. Emma fell flat on her back, only laughing more.

"Emma!" Regina whined in such a childish manner. It seemed the usually confident CEO had something that embarrassed her and Emma was going to milk this moment for all it was worth. "That's it," she huffed, upset Emma wasn't stopping. "I'll give you something to squeal about." And then latched onto Emma, digging her fingers into all of Emma's ticklish spots. Now Emma's laughter became something more horrified and panicked.

"Staph. Staph it!" she hollered out between chuckles and gasped breath. She tried to crawl away but Regina used to her crazy athleticism to hold her down, even going so far as to straddle her waist. All Emma could do was buck up and squirm under the iron grip of Regina's thighs.

"Not until you apologize!"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of!" Emma was literally crying right now and she was swatting away at Regina's manicured hands.

"Just apologize!"

"Fine, fine. I apologize!" Emma only gave in because she was going to piss herself otherwise if she didn't. Regina stopped immediately, Emma sucking in huge gulps of air, making her chest heave up and down, leaving her mouth gaping wide open.

Regina sat frozen on top of her, eyes glued to Emma's face. One hand gently came up to wipe away the tears that had streamed down Emma's pale cheek. Emma was touched by such a gentle caress. Almost a thoughtful, caress.

Leaning down slowly, resting her weight on her left hand while her right cupped Emma's cheek, Regina whispered, "If you make fun of me like that again, I'll have to punish you more severely next time." Her husky voice sent an irrepressible shiver down Emma's body, one that Emma was certain Regina could feel because something sparked satisfactorily in the woman's dark hooded eyes.

"Oh, but it's fine for you to make fun of me?" Emma asked, proud of how her voice didn't shake a lot as she said those words. Unconsciously her hands had crawled up to Regina's hips and they held tight there. Her whole body was burning and she felt her mind go under a little haze- either from the drink or the lust or just Regina being on top of her.

"Mmmn." That little sound, neither confirming or denying, just the way it was pronounced- Emma couldn't explain it, but it did something crazy to her. She bucked her hips up at the same time she pulled Regina's down to meet hers. A gust of air left Regina's lips at the motion and her eyes fluttered. "Maybe I might need to punish you?" Emma said in a low voice buzzing with manufactured threat.

"Emma," Regina hissed out, lowering her face ever closer to Emma's, so close that their noses brushed. They were going to kiss, Emma knew it, and she would have let it happen had an image of Graham not flashed in her mind. Emma twisted them around at the last second, because she knew if Regina kissed her, than nothing would stop Emma from going the full nine yards with her.

Now Emma was on top of Regina and the both of them were starting intensely at each other, emerald eyes meeting citrine eyes that kept flickering back and forth from Emma's lips.

There was a little furrow between Regina's brows that denoted she was no doubt confused about the sudden switch and she opened her mouth to ask before Emma, in her panic at not wanting to address all this, ground her hips down into Regina's. Hard.

Regina was forced to swallow down her words as a breathy sigh left her lips instead.

This...this was fine, right?

This wasn't cheating, right? Not if she wasn't touching Regina actually. Regina's hips bucked up to encourage Emma to do that again and Emma swallowed deeply, limbs feeling swollen with hot coursing arousal and racing alcohol.

Their clothed hips continued to rock against each other, their loud breathing and thudding hearts drowning out the blizzard outside. For Emma right now, the world might not as well exist. All she could focus on was the heat radiating from between Regina's legs, the way her back would arch up from time to time, and how she desperately looked like she wanted to kiss Emma. But Emma wouldn't let her, keeping their upper bodies apart and pinning Regina's arms by the wrist over the brunette's head when she tried to reach for Emma.

And the whole time they kept their eyes pined to each other, drinking in the emotions running across their face, locked in one of the most intense staring competitions Emma had ever been in.

The pressure was delicious but it wasn't enough and they both knew it. Knew they would need more even as they frantically moved together. Regina's hips picked up pace and a soft "fuck" left her lips as she tried to fuck herself harder against what little Emma offered her.

Hearing the CEO curse sent a bolt of heat right between Emma's legs and she was forced to stifle her own moan. "You have a dirty mouth, don't you?" she heard herself saying.

"Why don't you do something about it," was the breathless challenge.

Oh how Emma would love to do something about it. She'd kiss those lips all day long if she could. Bite them, suck on them. Worship them with her teeth and tongue and mouth.

Her eyes closed as she struggled to remember herself. As she tried to recall her moral boundaries.

What the fuck was she doing? She shouldn't be doing this. Regina had gotten under her skin, in her bloodstream, clawed her way into Emma's heart and mind.

Emma was married! Her emotions for Regina might not even be real, just something caused by Emma's marital problems and Regina paying her too much interest.

"Emma," Regina calling out her name pulled Emma free and she looked down at Regina's face, cheeks flushed with arousal.

This had to stop.

It felt wrong.

It felt right.

Painfully, Emma pulled herself away, even as the heat and wetness between her legs cried at her to finish what she had started.

"What are you doing?" Regina husked, looking so lost without Emma covering her. She sat up on her elbows, hazy eyes confused as to why Emma would leave her so soon. She looked positively disheveled for the first time ever since Emma had laid eyes on her and it brought Emma some joy to know it was her fault.

Emma stood by the fireplace, looking down at it as her brain fumbled with an answer, with composing itself. At last she turned to Regina, giving her what she hoped was a cocky enough look. "Isn't it obvious? I'm punishing you."

Regina let out an aggrieved huff and got up from the floor. "I see," she said but she didn't look happy about it. "I'll be in the bathroom," and she strode off.

Once she heard the door angrily slam shut, Emma heaved out a thick breath and ran a hand through her curls. Fuck.

What the fuck had she been thinking?

She was going to fuck things up with her client.  _Her client._ Not just anyone.

But it wasn't just her who was making dangerous strides in potentially bad territory.

The game of flattery had quickly turned into something more intense. Something beyond their control.

And Emma was worried that Regina might be catching feelings for her. There was no way the woman would reveal that, not unless she had the crucial information that Emma liked her back too, otherwise it wouldn't be an opportunistic move, a sound business venture in lay mans terms, to express open interest. But it was obvious in the way that she kept flirting with her, testing the boundaries, and how she even let Emma top her twice. During their snowball fight, and here. For a woman who didn't think Emma would be a top, she certainly let Emma top a lot.

"Shit. Fuck." This was bad. It was one thing if Emma's stupid heart got feelings. But it was another if Regina did. Because that could lead to complications. If they ever worked again Regina might make a move on her, and Emma knew she would be hard pressed to say no. She rarely said no to Regina's challenges.

Emma needed to stop this. She needed to tell Regina she was married. But how would she even bring that up in a conversation? And why did the words feel like they would have a heard time coming out?

Emma frantically paced in front of the fireplace and rubbed her hands together, wondering what the hell to do. This closeness that the two of them shared, it would have to be brought back to professional terms.

The fire was beginning to die down so Emma grabbed the last kitchen chair and began to rip it apart so she could feed the fire. At this time Regina came back from the bathroom and any anger she might have had at Emma cutting off that weird moment between the two of them was gone.

In fact, she only seemed more determined than ever. When Emma got a splinter from the wood, she picked her hand up and actually pulled the splinter free, getting way too up in her face about it.

"You're so clumsy," Regina had said, as she knelt next to Emma and pulled it out quickly before continuing to soothe Emma's hand, fingers sliding against fingers. She didn't take her eyes once off of Emma's face as she said this and Emma could feel her cheeks burning up.

"I'm not clumsy," Emma responded with.

Regina hummed like she didn't believe her, before pressing a small kiss to her practically non-existent wound. Emma felt her body flood with immense heat at that touch. She was sweltering in her skin, the fire cool on her back. How the hell could Regina affect her that much with such a small gesture?

"We can't afford getting hurt," Regina said before getting up and sitting by the window where she watched Emma. Emma felt shaken to the core and she turned back to the remains of the chair, suddenly not sure what had been doing minutes before.

She sucked in a breath and tried to regain equilibrium but she couldn't truly, not all the way. This was all driving Emma nuts. But how could she get distance from Regina in this small ass cabin?

Done with the chair she wordlessly went over to the other rooms and pretended she was considering what other furniture she could use to make into kindle. And when that only worked for so long, she went to the bathroom to freshen up her face and her mouth. The water was ice cold, and in some moments floating in chunks and it wasn't much fun. But that too only worked for so long before she had to go back.

The snow had begun to fall sparsely outside and the wind had stopped it's howling, making the cabin almost silent, with the exception of the ongoing fire.

Heavy feet trudging to the bedroom, Emma found Regina was already taking off her clothes and getting ready for bed. "Are you going to join me?" she asked. The bottles had already been thrown out- they were empty anyways- and the bed covers pulled down for them.

"I'll join you in a little bit. I just wanted to stay up to see if the snow picks up again or not. If it doesn't, we can probably leave in the morning," Emma said, feeling awkward and not entirely able to look Regina in the eye.

Should she apologize for what happened between them?

No, she felt like doing so would actually be worse.

"Alright," Regina said quietly and continued undressing while Emma stepped out of the room to the next one and sat by the window until she couldn't hear any ruckus from the next door room meaning Regina had finally fallen asleep.

Emma waited until Regina was asleep in the bed before she finally felt it was safe enough to go in. The brunette was lying facing the fireplace, features peacefully arranged, back slowly rising and falling. Emma quietly undressed and carefully slid under the covers with her so as not to disturb her.

As if possessing a sixth sense, Regina immediately drew closer to Emma, snuggling up to her chest. Emma had to contain a squeal on how adorable this was before she inadvertently woke up Regina.  _Not a cuddler, psh yea right._  The warmth of the brunette's body and the warmth of the fire behind, lulled Emma into a comfortable sleep.

When Emma awoke the following morning, the blizzard had truly and well ended. Now they could finally begin their long journey home. Gently shaking Regina awake, for Emma needed to get some fresh air, to get some space from this closeness, the woman awoke. Somehow over the course of the night Regina had shifted to lying on top of Emma, one leg slipped in between hers, while one of Emma's arms had wrapped around her waist during sleep, the other laying haphazardly around.

"What's up?" Regina asked, her voice still deep with the last vestiges of slumber.

"The blizzard's over. We can go."

Hurriedly they dressed, consuming both one granola bar before they collected their skis and opened up the door. Outside greeted them snow tall enough that it went up halfway to the door. Emma's eyes went up. Great. Even though the storm was over, how would they navigate the newly snowed on landscape?

"Let's see if we can find the path. If we can't, then let's see if we can get some reception and then call for help."

"Good idea," Emma nodded her head and then carefully made her way up the snow mound.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Emma finally makes a move? And Regina is bested at her own game?


	8. Never Alone

 

It was two days after their little misadventure in the cabin in the woods and Emma was more stressed outside of the cabin than she had been inside it. Sex dreams involving Regina plagued her nights and it made it hard for her to look the woman in the eye, worse now knowing that Regina also was interested in her in that way and if it wasn't for Graham, Emma could have something with her.

She shook her head, disgusted with herself for thinking of Graham as a hindrance. She cared for him. She did. And she didn't hate him just cause of this.

Sighing, she inhaled her drink and slammed the empty glass onto the counter. She had taken to drinking herself into a stupor at the bar while she got her thoughts in order.

"You okay, honey?" the kind eyed bartender came up to Emma. "You've been going through a lot of drinks in the past hour."

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm not okay," she confessed. She needed to tell someone about this. She couldn't hold this alone on her chest.

"What happened? Boyfriend leave you?"

Emma snorted as she lifted the new drink to her mouth. I wish, she thought to herself. "No, not that. I'm having sexual feelings for a client."

The bartender lifted her brows up. "You should fuck them out then." She laid a hand on Emma's. The message was quite clear. And Emma might have taken the bartender up on the offer if only for one glaring fact.

"No thanks. I'm married." She grimaced as she said this.

The bartender slid her hand away. "Oh, it's that kind of situation," she said sympathetically.

"Yea," Emma sighed out.

"Sorry to hear that," the woman said. "Next drink is on me."

"Thanks," Emma smiled tightly.

She turned to look at the bar she was in, watching the people talking to themselves, watching those making out with each other. As she did her sluggish thoughts picked up steam. Maybe she shouldn't despair over her situation as much as she should? Maybe she could make this work? Maybe she could manage to get her smooth Swan skills back?

Actually, this was perfect, the situation they were in. Regina had tried to seduce Emma into giving her the deal she wanted, and while she had seduced Emma, the deal was still not together. Which meant now Emma could seduce Regina in return, because it seemed the CEO had unwittingly given herself feelings over Emma.

The war wasn't over yet.

Emma had four days left with Regina. She could make this work.

With a determined grin she got up from her chair, stumbling on the way down because she had underestimated how drunk she was. Composing herself with a clearing of a throat and a quick glance to see no one had noticed that, she moved on, formulating her plan of assault.

And so Emma would begin her attack. First she started with compliments on Regina's hair, on her makeup, on her outfits. She followed up with small touches and special smiles reserved just for Regina.

"I got you this," she said, because she had been perusing the many gift shops on the resort, and found something in the jewelry store she figured the minimalist woman might like. It was a necklace of thin delicate chain that had the flattened image of a golden apple on it. Since Emma had three favors to make up to Regina, she figured this one would count as an apology and favor for them getting stuck in the cabin. Emma had after all, offered to make it up to the CEO for that happening.

When Regina was sitting curled up by the fireplace, reading a book, Emma dropped by with the gift. The brunette looked so comfy and cozy, wrapped up in a blanket, legs curled up and mug of something warm next to her.

"I got you something," she said by way of announcement and Regina looked up from the book she had been reading. "This is for one of the favors I owe you," she stepped forward with the neatly wrapped gift in her hand and offered it up to Regina. "Tell me if you like it. If not, I'll return it for something better."

Regina didn't say anything, just set her book down and opened up the lid. The necklace glimmered inside. She picked it up, a gentle smile quirking up her lips. "An apple, huh?" she peered at Emma.

"I figured you liked apples, since it's your company logo and all."

"I'll accept this as a favor. Will you put it on?" Regina was trying to keep her pleasure hidden but it was obvious she liked it to some extent. Emma counted that as a success on her part.

Emma was happy to comply. She circled around and instructed Regina to move her hair out of the way. Then, she took the delicate necklace and took her time clasping it on, slightly distracted by Regina's enticing neck and the expensive smell coming from her. When she was done, she was half tempted to lean in and kiss the nape of her neck, a silly little thing couples did.

But she held herself back from it. "There you go," she said, stepping back and Regina let her hair fall back into place. "How does it look?" she asked, turning a little in the chair to face Emma.

"Beautiful," Emma cracked a smile, making sure to look down at Regina's face as she did so, so the intent would not be lost. "And I hope that you're ready to go to dinner, because I made us a reservation at one of the finer restaurants this mountain resort has to offer. I still owe you a favor for those delicious granola bars you gave me."

Regina chuckled. "I was merely joking about the granola bar favor. The fact I was right in packing them, was all the ego boost I needed."

"Still, the reservation stands. You wouldn't want me to cancel it, would you?"

"I suppose not. I'll go get dressed," And Regina stood up, going to go get changed. Emma already had an outfit planned out. A simple fresh pair of slacks and a white buttoned up shirt. She changed into them quickly and spritzed herself with a lot of perfume, before gently curling the ends of her hair. Regina took longer to get ready and when she came out she was wearing a red dress with a low cleavage and a slit going up the side. She'd accessorized her earrings to match the necklace around her neck and the bangles on her wrists.

Emma found herself with a mouthful of saliva she swallowed down quickly. "I thought you didn't do parties," she said.

"I don't. But that doesn't mean I can't dress up," Regina smiled, her red lips stretching in a smug look that said she knew exactly what she was doing to Emma.

"Shall we?" Emma extended her arm courteously and Regina linked her arm through before they snatched up their jackets and made way to the restaurant via cab.

There, Emma would enact the rest of her plan. She made sure to pick out an intimate setting and then pulled out a chair for Regina as the woman sat down.

"So, any particular dish you like?" Emma asked, as they opened up the menus.

"I do like a good steak," Regina commented, taking a sip of her drink.

"Then you shall have it," Emma assured and signaled for the waiter to take their orders. She already knew what she was going to get, no need to peruse the menu any longer. Steak, a hamburger and some red wine for the both of them. They chatted lightly while they waited for the food to come, Emma having to physically peel her eyes away from Regina's chest. It was so enticing. She could image herself kissing a line down and she took sips of her water each time her mouth went dry as images of Regina's breasts in her mouth filled her mind.

Regina was not making this easy and she wasn't even doing anything.

Once the food was set down, Emma made her move. Slowly and gently, she brushed her foot against Regina's ankle. The first time could be called an accident, and Regina probably thought nothing of it, until Emma did it again a minute later. And once more another minute later. Regina picked up her head, confused, but she didn't say anything.

Emma busied herself with her burger, while her foot busied itself under the table, this time blatantly rubbing up and down the exposed leg of the brunette. She started from the ankle to the shin, than to the knee. Regina's eyes widened and she nearly choked on her mouthful. She looked pointedly at Emma as if the blonde would explain what was happening but Emma pretended she didn't know what was going on.

"Is something the matter?" Emma asked too innocently.

"What ever do you mean?" Regina asked, pressing her lips in a tight smile as Emma's foot trailed up higher. Ah, Regina was going to pretend nothing was happening. Well then.

"You just look...tense," Emma clicked her tongue, a secretive smile playing on her lips. "Anything I can do to help relax you?"

"No, I'm quite fine. You must be imagining things," she stressed, though her hand was shaking on the knife.

"Alright, if you say so," Emma hummed as her foot went up ever higher. It was a good idea she had gotten the table in the back, that was really close so that she could do just this. Finally, she was gaining ground over Regina. In fact, this was the perfect time for Emma to bring up the deal once more. As she spoke, she continued stroking her leg up and down Regina's. And it was amusing to see how Regina was affected. Regina looked a combination of pissed at herself for being this easily affected, and of wanting to give in. She had a hard time concentrating on Emma's words.

"You play dirty," she commented when it became clear why Emma had brought up the deal right now.

"You brought the fire, so I have to bring the heat," Emma replied confidently, shrugging like this was the least of her concerns.

"We'll see about that Miss Swan," and then she tossed back the wine they had ordered, eyes dark on Emma's.

When dinner was over, almost all of the deal discussed, they got a cab back home, and that was where Regina struck.

As revenge, back in the cab, Regina revealed her own hand. They sat in the backseat, Emma sated on a good dinner and on the success of riling Regina up when she felt a hand on her knee. The woman was purposefully looking out the window like she wasn't doing anything right now.

Emma narrowed her eyes at the hand inching up slowly by slowly. If Regina was going to act casual than so could Emma. She took out her phone to fiddle with it, even as she could feel her gut heat up with anticipation at how Regina's hand was getting closer and closer.

Half of her wanted to give in, let Regina touch her how she acted and dreamed of the woman of doing so. But the other half of her knew she could use this as a chance to gain another point. As Regina's hand rested on Emma's thigh, red nails stark against the white of her pants, Emma lifted the hand up, drawing Regina's attention from the window and as the woman watched, Emma slowly kissed her knuckles.

Regina's lips parted and her other hand came to play with the necklace Emma had bought her.

"Seems like someone's hand was being naughty. Did it get lost?" Emma teased even as her heart raced. It was hot in here, and she could feel her breaths get shallow, matching the shallow inhales that Regina's chest did.

"Yes," Regina answered, voice husky and quiet. Something inside her gave in at that moment, letting in a flood of desire. "Could you direct it between your thighs?"

Oh.

Emma felt her core squeeze and she had to clamp her thighs shut together before she did something dumb like actually put Regina's hand there in the middle of the cab. In answer, she kissed Regina's knuckles again, slowly making her way up her arm until she reached her shoulder and kept going, until she reached right under Regina's jaw, where her pulse was pounding something fierce.

Regina's breaths were shaky above Emma's head, like she was trying hard not to fall apart. As Emma slowly pulled up she found the two of their faces really close together and her left hand went up on the glass pane behind Regina's head, while her other managed to find a spot lightly touching the CEO under her chin. This close up, Emma could count the speckles of gold in Regina's eyes, count the number of lashes, and hear her audibly swallow in anticipation. And on her lips was the faintest of scars. Emma wondered how it tasted and how it had happened and if Regina was extra sensitive on the lips because of it.

"Emma," Regina breathed out, goading Emma with the most irresistible 'take me now' expression Emma had ever seen. Her guts twisted with electricity and her underwear was absolutely soaked at the vulnerable look on the otherwise invulnerable woman's face. Lips parted, cheeks flushed, and eyes filled with animalistic craving. Her hands had wrapped around Emma's waist, trying hard to ruck up her shirt so as to slid hands underneath. Emma shivered at the long fingers on her skin, splayed against her skin so positively. No one had held her like this, had claimed her like that in a long time.

It felt good to be wanted like that.

Some part of her brain reminded her about Graham, but a bigger part of brain was like Graham who? Emma and Regina's eyes lidded in tandem and lips parted, hearts pounding away like jack hammers. Their noses brushed as Emma tilted Regina's head up just at the right angle for their lips to meld once they finished their slow journey across.

"We're here," and just like that the cabbie's voice brought Emma back to reality and she backed up, almost bolting out of the car in order to get fresh air. Holy shit. That had been so close. And even though they hadn't kissed, Emma felt the ghost of Regina's lips against hers.

Outside the car, she bit her lip, trying to calm down, trying to get the arousal and longing coursing through her veins to stop. Regina didn't look any better off, leaving the cab and tugging her jacket on with stiff motions, her mind clearly elsewhere, lost in her daydreams and what if's of what could have been in the taxi. They both walked back to their suite, without another word and with bodies brushing too close to one another before they separated to their own rooms.

They were both going to break at this point. Emma can sense it on the air like an incoming storm. It's only a matter of when.

And Emma relishes the thought, even though she damn well shouldn't.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Tensions finally break, but in which manner?


	9. Crumble

Surprisingly, they finished their business talks on the airplane. But there was no fire behind it, no back and forth. Emma and Regina were morose. And it had to do with how their resort trip was over, and they were going into an uncertain future. Would they ever see each other again? Would they have to pretend the feelings they shared were nothing?

So many questions without answer, and neither wanting to bring them up, least their mood descend even further. The deal making was over quickly, in the first hour of the flight and once it was over, they sat in stony silence, actively working to ignore the other. Actively working to stop their hearts from hurting, and failing to do so.

Before Emma knew it, she was saying goodbye an awkward goodbye to Regina, all unsure smiles and cracked tones, and the brunette was driving off in her limo, while Emma called a cab. It was night time and as expected when she got home, no one was up to greet her. Graham was snoring in the queen sized bed they shared and Emma quietly put away her luggage to be unpacked later before changing into her pjs. But she didn't slide under the sheets. She couldn't. The thought of sharing a bed with him-hairy, hard angles, and snores as opposed to Regina's soft curves, light breaths, and cuddles- put her off and she stared at him, trying to talk herself into laying with her own husband, before she gave a resigned sigh and made a bed on the couch.

It wasn't nice to sleep on and she tossed and turned, dreaming of Regina and her soft, soft hair and lips and curves. After spending so much time with the woman, almost every waking hour of everyday, how was she to function without her?

A pit of despair opened in her stomach and she suddenly regretted not kissing Regina at least once. She might never get the chance to do again, and she could have always apologized for her indiscretion to Graham later, claiming she had drank too much.

But it was too late for this, and she cursed her morals for making her a good human instead of a trash bag one, the one time she could have and should have been.

* * *

When she got to work, her boss was pleased. "You did marvelous work. You actually got her to sign a deal that is equally beneficial!" he said jovially when she handed the forms to him.

Had she? Honestly, she couldn't recall what the hell had even been in it.

"Usually it's 70 percent good for her, and only 30 for us, but this is fifty-fifty," he cheered, rising to his feet. "Smooth Swan, you marvelous woman, you deserve a bonus for this!" he exclaimed, digging for his checking book.

Emma hardly thought her work deserved that, not when she felt like she had lost and not won. "Boss, it's fine, really," she stressed, already getting up to leave. She had things to do, one of which was wallow at the inexplicable feeling of loss inside her.

"Nonsense. Take the company's money," he ordered, shoving the bonus at her. She had no choice but to accept it when it was this forcefully given. She smiled weakly at him, said a hasty thanks and then backed out.

She left the office, her boss still muttering 'marvelous' to himself in adoration of her. Only when she got to her office did she sink down into her chair, stare gloomily at the bonus of five hundred dollars in her hand, and then slump onto her desk.

A knock sounded on her door and Emma didn't even bother to raise her head. "Come in," she called and August's head popped in a second later. "Oooo, you don't look so good. What happened?"

She sat up, and shook her head. "It's nothing. Just a little case of the blues."

"Why so blue? When all I hear is war stories told of you battling Regina Mills and finally winning our company some ground. Shouldn't you be out celebrating? Enjoying the best drinks and the finest women in town?" he jested.

She waved her hand, showing off the ring she now had on it. Graham and her had made up after she got back from the trip. He said he had been acting stupidly and that he would be more responsible. And he had. He actually had a part time job now, one his old ex had hooked him up with. He began to dress more nicely, and he even trimmed his beard and hair to be more presentable. Emma had praised him for it, though it was still nothing considering he could do so much better. But it was a small step forwards for him and she would not belittle it.

"I'm married. Besides, I'm just...tired. The trip took a lot out of me. Keeping up with Regina is not easy."

"I can imagine," he chuckled. "How about a coffee on me? I think the local hero deserves something for her efforts."

"Thanks, August. That's sweet," she smiled warmly at him and he ducked out of her office. Then, she tried to focus on her neglected work. She might have finished with one client but she had many more to go.

Client, echoed in her head. That's all Regina was to this company. Just another one. And it was who she would have to be to Emma.

* * *

The next two months were hard on Emma. She tried hard not to think about Regina and all their stolen moments together. She definitely did not stalk her on the company website or on her twitter (she did, but really, she was only curious about her life, if Regina felt this loss as deeply as Emma did) and she most certainly did not dream about her, dreams so hot and vivid, she woke Graham up with her moans.

But all this obsessing over Regina made one thing clear to Emma. She was in love with her. And she knew it, because when she thought of waking up with her in bed, or in coming home to her, or in simply sitting by her as they watched TV, it gave her butterflies in her stomach. Something that her marriage with Graham had long ceased to give her.

The only issue was, what now? Did she tell Graham about this? Should she try to fight for their marriage? Or should she break them up? They weren't doing so bad anymore. Graham was productive and he even made dinner for Emma sometimes. They got along good as friends. But what about their love? Was it still there?

Could they ever get that spark back?

Emma tried to sleep with him one night, but surprisingly he told her no, with a pained face.

And that had pissed her off. Because she was trying hard to feel that love and arousal for him, and he wouldn't even let her try. "Why the hell not?" she turned on him, throwing her pillow onto his stupid face.

He was shocked by this outburst. "I-I'm just not in the mood!" he exclaimed, panicked.

Emma huffed and paced to the other end of the room. She knew she was acting silly and she resented it. "I'm going to sleep on the couch," she said and went downstairs, knowing she couldn't bare to sleep in the same bed as him.

How much longer would this go on? Emma pulled out her phone, and on the couch on her back in her wife beater and boy shorts, she scrolled onto Poisoned Apple Tech's page and stared at Regina's profile image. She was smiling in the picture, that damned smirk of hers. Emma wanted to talk to her. To ask her how everything was. Maybe she had had imagined the sexual tension between them? Maybe to Regina it had only been a distraction and nothing more?

Sighing, Emma closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep. A sleep she knew would only be filled with Regina.

* * *

And then, by some miracle, Regina came back.

Emma was shuffling into her office from her lunch break when she nearly dropped the drink in her arms upon seeing who was sitting on her office desk, legs crossed and wearing her signature turtleneck and jeans. And on the turtleneck, the necklace Emma had given her.

Her hair was coiffed perfectly and she wore that smug look on her face, as she slowly got off and strolled up to Emma, smelling of the best spices. Seeing Regina after all this was like getting over a cold. Emma felt she could finally breath right.

"Close your mouth, you might catch flies," Regina said, though she took in Emma's surprise with appreciation that translated to an ego boost.

"I was-uh, nobody-I didn't know you were going to be here. Did we have an appointment scheduled?" she breathed out as Regina chuckled and crowded in closer to her.

"No, but I wanted to come to finish business with you," she said coyly, clicking her tongue against her teeth as she strode closer, boxing in Emma against the closed door. Her hands went up above Emma's head, trapping her in.

Oh shit. Fuck. This was going to happen. Okay. That's cool. Emma could-she could just- she would have to avoid this situation. She would have to tell Regina about Graham. Emma knew she had wished and desired this for so long- there was no counting how many times she had dreamed this, in sordid detail, but in reality, how would things work out?

Still, she felt that connection between them thrumming. The sexual tension was back and it was smothering Emma, making it hard for body to even move. She was torn between doing the right thing and moving out of the way, and doing the wrong thing, her body begging for her to at least taste Regina's lips once.

"And what business is that?" she finds herself asking as the unbearable longing she felt for Regina pours itself into her guts and twists them with white hot arousal. Her thoughts quickly flee her mind as Regina scoffs lightly while one corner of her mouth quirks up.

Fuck. That is so hot.

"I think you know what that is, Miss Swan," she growls and it sends Emma's knees shaking. The bottle in her hand is about to fall out of her slackening grip. "You left me very hot and bothered during our trip several times."

That imagery.

"And I intend to rectify that."

"Oh god," tumbles from Emma's lips, unable to be censored, and then Regina finally closes the distance between them. The bottle falls from Emma's hand, splatters liquid on the floor but it goes unnoticed by the two of them.

Their lips collide and Emma instantly melts. She can't think of anything else except for the hot searing sensation of Regina's kisses. Her lips are the right combination of rough with their pressure and soft in measure and her hands drop from the door to Emma's hips, fingers digging in. Emma's own arms go up to wrap around Regina's neck, tugging her even closer.

The kiss goes from closed to open mouthed really quickly, tongues forcing their way inside hungrily and heads tilting to the side as their bodies press tight so that not an inch of space remains between them. They're breathing heavily and the noises coming from their mouths are desperate, Regina whimpering when Emma rakes a shaky hand through her brunette locks. And for some reason it feels like the sexual tension between them has increased instead of decreasing. Like this still isn't enough.

Hands turn frantic, shaking with need, running over clothes, trying to get as much touched as possible while Regina presses Emma hard into the door, presses against Emma hard as if miraculously that could help with the burning ache inside them. Somehow they find themselves sliding towards the ground with the same desperation of a boat that's sinking, falling deeper into an endless ocean where there is no escape. Emma's pant leg catches on the water on the floor not that she cares, and she ends up sitting down while Regina straddles her waist.

They briefly pull apart for air when it becomes a necessity and then dive right back in, bodies exhuming so much heat that Emma thinks she's going to die from heatstroke and from the incredible need building inside her. Her panties are ruined and her nipples are hard as pebbles beneath her bra, and she just wants to rip her clothes off so she can feel Regina's naked skin on her own.

Regina grabs the sides of Emma's face and presses closer, harder, their kisses so frantic and only picking up urgency. Their moans mingle together loudly as their tongues do a tango of passionate nature.

All Emma can think is that they're going to end up fucking on this floor, right by the door, and that she couldn't care in the least that they are. Already her hands are scrapping nails up Regina's spine and inching towards her bra line while Regina's hands unbutton her pants and pluck at the waistband of her underwear in frustration.

There's a pounding sound that Emma vaguely registers before ignoring. Then there is another one. This time accompanied by a voice. "Emma. Emma! Are you in there?"

Shit.

It's her co worker!

They'll get caught if they continue like this. "Regina-" she starts to protest but her words are swallowed up by Regina's hungry mouth. "Regina," she tries again, grabbing the woman's shoulders and pushing her back a little. "There's someone at the door."

Regina looks very much like she doesn't want to give a shit but the panicked look on Emma's face makes her change her mind. She pulls away reluctantly, getting to her feet and dusting off her knees. Emma scrambles up less than elegantly. Her face is flushed and she can tell her hair is a mess. Regina's already managed to make herself look presentable and Emma flounders in doing the same. "Shit," she mumbles when caring hands stop her and begin to soothe down her hair for her.

"Emma, you there?" her coworker asks and she croaks out, "yea, just give me a second. I spilled something," she ad libs and feels wet against her leg, though honestly, it could be her arousal from how fucking turned on she is.

"Our business isn't finished yet," Regina promises through kiss swollen lips just before she leans in and kisses Emma solidly one last time. Their eyes flutter closed and they pull apart with heavy wistful sighs.

Regina opens the door, surprising the man on the other end who was clearly not expecting to see her there. She says nothing, just smirks at his expression and powers on, leaving him to find Emma on the floor, cleaning up the spilt water.

"The CEO of Poisoned Apple Tech was here?" he whispers gossip like, turning to make sure the woman has left before indulging in rumors.

"Yup," Emma says, still feeling shaky and out of sorts and so fucking horny.

"What did she want?"

"Confidential," is Emma's brisk answer. He seems disappointed but doesn't press further and hands Emma some important files on an upcoming client for their company. When he leaves Emma is still thrumming with arousal and she sinks down into her chair and lets out a frustrated groan.

The kiss was everything and more.

It replays in her head over and over again until she can't stand it anymore and does something truly irresponsible for the first time. She locks herself into a stall, making sure the restroom is clear, before she unzips her pants.

Her heart thuds in her ears and she stifles her ragged breaths as best she can. It doesn't take long to reach the edge and she is shaking with relief and shock over what she has just done. She masturbated at work. For the first time ever.

She doesn't know whether to feel ashamed or impressed that Regina drew her to such lengths. All she knows is that fucking finally, she doesn't feel like she's going to explode. Her body feels more manageable now and even though she hungers for more, she's not driven to pleasuring herself to feel normal.

She tucks her shirt back in and washes her hands, before checking her reflection in the mirror. She looks flushed and dazed and she just shakes her head in disappointment in herself. She heads back to the office where she tries really hard not to make eye contact with the door where they almost fucked as she does her work.

She squirms in her chair every once in a while until it hits five.

Once the horyness subsides, another feeling registers with her.

Horrendous, gut crushing, guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Drama alert! Things take a turn for the complex!


	10. The Truth Comes Out

It's a month later that Emma is notified she is going to have an appointment with Regina Mills over a new advertising deal.

And she's a mess.

She's sweating and nervous and happy and excited all at the same time. She doesn't know what's going to happen once the woman steps in through that door, but all Emma knows is that she will need to shut it down before it can escalate. Because while she enjoyed kissing Regina and had wished for the opportunity to do so (which guess what, was granted so Emma should shut the fuck up about her whining over never having kissed Regina) she couldn't engage in furthering such acts. She didn't want to be a cheater. And she already felt so damn bad over that one kiss (technically it was many, but just rolled into one long one). And yet, she knew she couldn't give up Regina's kisses ever. She would do anything to continue getting them.

Fuck. She was such a mess.

Such a gay mess.

 _Do the right thing. Do the right thing,_  she chanted to herself each time her thoughts drifted back to Regina.

Emma hadn't even told Graham about the kiss yet. She felt like to do so would diminish it's worth. And she was also scared chicken shit to tell him. Their marriage had just started to repair itself and here she was, about to drop a bomb on him. Every time she looks at him, she's reminded of her indiscretion and she's afraid to look him in the eye.

She had to tell him at some point. Otherwise it wouldn't be fair. She just didn't know when.

The best option would be to simply avoid Regina and not have to tell her anything or Graham anything, but that wasn't going to happen.

So when Regina walked into that office in the morning, Emma plastered on her most convincing smile and tried to not freak the fuck out.

"Good morning, Miss Mills. I haven't seen you in a while. I hope your business is running smoothly?"

"It is. And I hope your job is treating you well?" Regina is professional as she sits down in front of Emma's desk. But even under her professional mask, there is something else bubbling under it all. It made Emma's heart beat accelerate and her skin itch with the need to grab Regina, haul her over the desk and kiss her hard.

"It is. Now, what can I do for you today?"

They talk business strictly for the next hour and a half. Regina puts up a fight as usual about working out the best deal for only herself, but Emma is hard pressed to give her an inch. As they debate, a sense of calm infuses Emma. She's missed this back and forth. This verbal sparring that only Regina can bring out.

And she can tell Regina likes it too, given the spark in her eyes. Maybe she might be a bit more difficult on purpose just so this conversation can continue. By the end they've managed a workable deal that might need some revision later. Regina gets up at the conclusion of it and rounds around Emma's desk.

Emma knows what's going to happen and she gathers all her courage inside of her and exhales deeply. It's now or never, or else this thing between them will never end. Regina leans over her, one hand on the desk, other coming up to touch Emma with intent.

"Regina, I'm a married woman," Emma huffed out with a hint of panic.

"Hmm, that's odd," Regina hummed as her fingers tip toed up Emma's arm playfully. When they got to the top they slid into Emma's locks. "I don't recall proposing to you yet."

"I'm  _married_." Emma stressed. And she shoved her hand with the ring into Regina's sight and wiggled her fingers. Regina backed away from it so fast one might think it was poison. And that reaction kind of hurt Emma's feelings.

Regina stared at the ring, then at Emma's face, then back at the ring, then back at Emma's face, a look of horror on her own.

"You're married," she said, like she was having a hard time processing this.

"Yes," Emma swallowed heavily. The confirmation felt like knives down her throat.

"Since when?"

"Since...since about a year..." she trailed off quietly. Ah, she knew this wasn't going to end well.

"You let me kiss you," Regina gasped out, scandalized.

"I know," is the quiet answer.

"And you kissed back."

"You're kind of hard to not kiss," Emma mumbles as Regina continues to look at Emma as if she kicked her puppy. A combination of betrayal and sadness and hurt. All of it swirling on her face.

"Then why all the flirting?"

"I thought it was just the way you did business," Emma shrugged.

"You think I act that way around anyone? That I'll just spread by legs so I can get my way?" Regina angrily asked, that hurt turning into something else, nostrils flaring and eyes dark with unrestrained fury. "Is that how you think I became so successful? By sleeping around?"

Emma raised her hands in mock surrender. "Whoa, slow down. I never said anything like that-"

"Well you implied it. And I won't have someone like you making such assumptions like that about me." Regina stormed off angrily.

"Regina, wait. Regina!" Emma called after her but the woman didn't stop, only snatching her jacket and purse along the way and racing out without ever looking back again.

Emma sat back down glumly in her chair. This had gone about as well as she thought it would.

"Shit."

* * *

Regina didn't come back to conclude the deal. She had her secretary email Emma the agreement that the deal worked and so it was finalized that way. It made Emma even more glum, the fact that Regina wouldn't even come to see her face to face. Emma had been hoping for that, because in that way it would allow Emma to make it up to her. To explain herself better. But she couldn't. She didn't have Regina's phone number and neither her email because only her boss was allowed it. So all she could do was be stuck in limbo.

Her choice to break things off with Regina ate at her night and day. Her coworkers noticed her more lackluster work. And Graham noticed the way she was quiet and depressed around the house. But she pushed off any concerned attempts to help her. She deserved this misery. Especially for stringing Regina along, and for cheating on Graham.

Which reminded her, she needed to tell him the truth. If she could tell Regina the truth, than so she could tell her husband.

Unexpectedly, Graham beat her to the punch. He sat her down on the couch one day, when she told him, 'we have to talk.'

"Great, because I have something to tell you." He looked grim but she didn't think much of it. Actually, she hadn't been paying him too much attention these past months. He was gone from the house more often and he was happier but she couldn't care to figure out why.

"Okay, go for it," she gave him the courtesy of going first.

He licked his lips nervously and scratched the back of his head. "So uh, you know how our marriage isn't going so well? And how I got that new job?" He waited for her to nod her head yes. "Well, I got the job through Ruby, who was my old ex. And we kind of...we kind of hit it off well..." he trailed off here, waiting for Emma to get the clue.

"Oh. OH," she gasped when it hit her. "You've been sleeping with her!"

"No!" he hastened to explain, offended and hurt she would think this lowly of him. "I haven't. Not at all. She's interested in me and I'm interested in her but we won't make a move because I'm married. And I...I kind of don't know what to do now," he finished pathetically. He couldn't meet her eyes for shame, but Emma's mind was already whirling a thousand miles per hour.

Graham was not expecting Emma to clap him on the shoulder and say with a barely concealed smile, "that's great. I'm not mad. I'm glad you told me. Let's get divorced."

He was the one shocked. "What?" he sputtered out, face white.

"Clearly we're not happy together, so you know, divorce time. Chop chop. Let's get right to it. I'll even let you keep the house," she said, zooming around to find a pen and paper on which they could organize their divorce. She was ready. Ready to cut away the dead weight hanging to her.

"Uh, sure," he spoke in a halting manner. This had not gone the way he planned it to. But he wasn't going to complain.

* * *

It took a grand total of three months for the divorce to end, and in the meantime, Emma was left free, without any attachments. Too bad that now, when she could openly be with Regina, she had no chance of being with her because of pushing her away. So she did what she could to try and forget her and decided to date around. To distract herself. But honestly, most dates didn't make it past the first night. They were lackluster...missing the fire and force behind conversation that Emma had with Regina. Even simply being around her had been a titillating experience, such was her hold on Emma's heart. But the realization was too late.

And Emma would have to content herself with the knowledge that at least she had spent a marvelous time in the mountains with Regina. And that they had gotten to kiss.

She wondered how Regina was dealing with this. She was probably already drowning in men and women, something of that sort. Why should she suffer when she has money and the ability to have anyone or anything at the beckoning of her finger.

The thought of that makes Emma bitter, but she has to swallow down her own medicine. At least she and Graham are no longer together. The split was amicable and they've remained the best of friends. He's with Ruby now and he's so much happier and doing so much better for himself. She wonders what it is about Ruby that motivates him when even she couldn't do that for him, and just thinks that perhaps it must be real love that does it.

She's happy for him, glad that at least he has a future in the works. It is a bit shameful to be divorced this young, but she's making sure she won't ever make that mistake with someone else. She throws herself into her work and into hanging out with her friends. August gets promoted from being intern to a part time position and they celebrate with coffee.

Life goes on, and Emma can't help but smile softly when she sees her company's adverts for Regina's products on billboards and flashing through TV's. Emma made that happen and she's proud of her work.

It's raining on the day Emma's life takes another interesting turn and she honestly never expected to see her name again on a scheduled appointment.

"Good morning Miss Mills," Emma smiles and greets though sadness lingers behind her eyes.

"Good morning, Miss Swan," Regina says coolly and her face is unreadable. Emma has no way of knowing what she is thinking.

"What can I help you with today? Another ad deal?"

"Yes. We've got another major product hitting stores and I want to push it as quickly as possible, here and internationally."

"I don't handle international affairs, only domestic ones, so you will have to speak to my co-worker about such matters."

"I will later. I figured domestic markets are more important as that is where we get most of our revenue," she said, sitting primly in her chair, arms folded on her lap. She was wearing her usual comfortable attire and her hair was longer since the last time Emma saw her. Her heart ached in her chest but she let out a low breath.

She owed Regina an apology for how things had ended last time. "Look, I just wanted to say quickly that...that I'm sorry for how things ended between us." She tapped her fingers nervously on the desk, drumming up the courage to say more as Regina silently stared, eyes drawn to the moving hand. "I didn't mean to imply those negative things about you. I was...I didn't mean to insult you and I'm sorry for it. I want you to know that I have immense respect for you and that you are an amazing woman. An amazing, strong woman." She lifted her eyes up to face Regina, whose eyes weren't looking at her face but her hand. The wordless question hung in the air.

"I'm divorced now," Emma admitted in a shameful voice.

Regina's eyes flicker up. A weird expression crosses over her features, like she can't decide whether to school her features into a sympathetic look or a triumphant one and before Emma knows it, the CEO is up, grabbing the front of Emma's shirt and pulling her towards her into a heated kiss. Their teeth clang together as their tongues meld. This is what, this is what Emma has been craving for so long.

"Thank God," Regina mutters out, pushing down papers, sliding across the desk with her lips still locked to Emma's, and knocking Emma right out of her seat so that the two of them tumble to the floor behind her desk.

And that's how they finally start dating.

It's also the first time Emma has office sex in the middle of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm not skipping out on smut- that will happen in the next chapter- I simply felt like ending that in that manner was more wholesome.
> 
> Next time: Regina and Emma make up for missed time.


	11. To Fix Our Mistakes

_Three months later..._

"It's my turn now, Regina. You've had your fun," Emma said, with a hint of a whine in her voice.

"No. You said that if I let you go first, that then I could take my turn," Regina said sternly as a breathy gasp came from Emma's mouth.

"Yea, but that was about three turns ago. It's my turn  _now,_ " Emma emphasized.

"Stop being such a whiny brat," Regina said, pushing down harder and reveling in the moan coming from Emma's mouth.

"I'll cut you a new deal," Emma offered as her back arched with pleasure and her hands fisted the sheets under her. "You let me top again and I'll let you ride my face. I know how much you love suffocating me between your thighs." Emma could still remember how hard Regina had cum, thighs clamping together as she dripped down over Emma's lips and chin. And she had stayed clenched like that, too sensitive to move which had caused Emma's air supply to slowly taper off until Emma had to tap out.

"I do not suffocate you. Not on purpose," Regina added more quickly as the wet noises between them increased. Her breaths were becoming labored from exertion and she reached for where Emma's hands were clenching the sheets. She wanted to hold onto her when they came together. Emma let their fingers intertwine.

"And you bruised my lip last time. I had to deal with people at work asking me who punched me in the face and I couldn't tell them it was your vagina."

"Oh my god are you still talking?" Regina groaned out, a combination of lust and frustration. "Do you need me to put that mouth to better use?"

"Yes, please," Emma said eagerly as finally their thrusting hips stopped as they came together in a mix of shuddering breaths and moans. Regina opened her eyes once the bliss of the moment had passed and found Emma's hands were crawling to her hips, pushing her up too a new location. Regina knew where this was going.

"I thought I bruised your lip last time?" she arched a brow.

"Yea, but it's worth it seeing you unravel each time," Emma smiled, her voice husky with want. "And, you're letting me top after this."

"Only if you make me cum hard," Regina said.

"Then that won't be a problem at all." Emma assured with a cocky grin as Regina slid up her body, right to her mouth. Strong hands peeled her sticky thighs apart and a long tongue delved into wet folds. Regina didn't have a chance of lasting long. Emma's deep love of food gave her the ability to know how to eat out well. And it was evidenced in how Regina began to shake above her, trying to hold onto the bedposts as a way to stave off her growing orgasm, eyes fluttering closed and hips stuttering forwards. Emma's tongue collected every pearl of wetness leaking forth as she played with Regina's clit, flicking it just the way she knew would drive the CEO crazy.

"Fuck," Regina whispered out, her thighs clamping shut over Emma's face as she came all over Emma's chin in under five minutes. Her hips gave a few last jerks as she tried to make the most of her orgasm and then she let go, rolling off of Emma who could finally breathe without Regina wrapped around her face like a vine. They took a moment to recover before Emma was hovering on top of Regina once more wiggling her brows in a 'so?' motion. Regina heaved out a sigh though she couldn't be too mad about this. Emma lept at the chance, trailing searching fingers down and finding the heated apex of Regina's core.

"I guess I'll let you be on top this time, since you've convinced me so well," she moaned as Emma's fingers plunged into her without warning and relentlessly.

"You haven't heard about the added bonus," Emma said and lowered her head to nip at Regina's collarbone, leaving red marks there.

"And what's that?" Regina panted out, nails digging into Emma's skin as her pleasure began to build once more.

"You're going to find out," Emma grinned and that's exactly what Regina did.

An hour of love making later and Emma and Regina were both staring up at the ceiling, tired and breathing hard.

Emma was the first to break their post coital bliss.

"I guess we finally sealed the deal."

Regina murmured in approval and agreement. "But we haven't finished our list. We still have to fuck in the cabin."

Emma and Regina were in the middle of a honeymoon of sorts right now. The both of them had been dating for only two months before Regina had decided to sweep them off on a trip to the mountain lodge where it had all began. Granted, there wasn't too much snow around now, but it was still a sweet idea.

It quickly became a  _naughty_  idea when Regina proposed they'd fuck everywhere where they had imagined doing it. For example, like that time they had been snowmobiling and had that snowball fight. Or that cabin in the woods where the tension had really gotten high enough to scald.

They'd already knocked off a few on their list. Like the beds in the hotel lodge, the snowmobiles outdoors hidden away (Emma felt bad for whoever had to sanitize that), a taxi cab (They broke in, okay. Which had been risky as all hell but Emma was gone on Regina and would even jump off a cliff if she could for Regina), the dojo, and the plane on the flight over.

Most of these places had been Regina's sex spots which lead Emma to discover how dirty minded Regina really was. And how much Emma did not mind at all the shenanigans they got up to.

"Alright, let's do it tomorrow. Right now, I am starved," Emma said, getting up from the bed and slipping into a robe. "Room service?" she asked, picking up the phone.

* * *

"Look, it's still the same as we left it," Emma said in excitement, pointing at the broken window once they arrived at the cabin. It had not changed one bit since their last adventure in it. "Good times," she said.

"If you count sexually frustrating me a good time," Regina countered, moving forward to go open the door. It came away open this time. Seemed someone had been here since they had last time. But now, it was as empty as ever. Emma walked deeper in, heading right to the bed.

"Even the covers are the same," Emma noted, patting the bed and smoothing it out. She turned to Regina who was looking at her expectantly, hands crossed in front of her chest. "And?" the CEO arched a brow, waiting.

"So, where do you want to do this? On the floor in memory of how you almost came from me rocking into you?"

Regina scoffed. "I did not almost come from that."

"Admit it. You almost did," Emma teased, approaching her girlfriend and placing her hands on her hips.

Regina rolled her eyes. "It takes more than that to make me come."

"Right, how could I forget you coming as soon as I entered a finger inside of you," Emma said. It had happened in a closet during an art show that had bored them both until Regina had come up with a more interesting form of art: sex. In a closet.

Regina flushed at this. "You forget that I hadn't seen you or touched you in weeks," Regina clarified. Her schedule was busy so whenever they could see each other they took the chance to do so full throttle. Which lead to sex in all sorts of unusual places. Not that Emma was complaining.

"Still, you came first and quickly," Emma continued to tease, kissing Regina on the forehead. Regina took this as a challenge.

"We'll see who comes first this time," she hissed and grabbed the front of Emma's shirt, kissing her hard. She backed Emma up to the wall and Emma let her, loving it when Regina got all competitive. She merely held on as Regina pressed hard against her, all her edges and curves right on top of Emma's as her lips hungrily kissed Emma's. Her tongue delved inside, intertwining with Emma's for a wet and sloppy make out session that had Emma raking fingers through Regina's hair.

"I'm still not going to come first," Emma hummed as Regina's lips left her mouth to begin their assault on Emma's neck instead, nipping and licking, leaving red wet spots behind.

"We'll see about that," Regina said deviously and let her hands wonder down to the spot between Emma's thighs. Quick and nimble fingers unbuttoned Emma's jeans and slipped inside to where warmth and wetness lay. Panties were roughly shoved aside and Emma's head hit the back of the wall as a finger sunk in.

"You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to win," Emma goaded.

"Then take off your damned pants," Regina hissed into the flesh of Emma's neck where she was making a hickey.

"Make me," Emma said as her hips began to churn under Regina's thrusts which were shallow because of the material in her way. Growling in annoyance at Emma's actions, Regina pulled out so she could use both hands to tug down Emma's jeans. Emma used this moment to flip her and Regina's position around so that she was on top now. Grinning at Regina's confused look at this unexpected action, Emma slide in a thigh between Regina's own and began to grind down into her.

Regina's breath hitched as her nails stabbed into Emma's lower back. "The bed," she gasped out as Emma tugged on her ear lobe, peppering kisses up and down Regina's neck that sent shivers of pleasure down her spine.

Emma complied, wordlessly tugging on Regina's thighs so the woman could wrap her legs around her. Emma walked them both over to the bed, their lips locked in a much needed kiss. Regina was tossed on the bed when the kiss broke and Emma quickly shed her sweater, shirt, and her winter pants before hovering over Regina who was still fully dressed.

"Undress me," she commanded, allowing Emma to tug off her pants while she pulled off her two sweaters and turtleneck before they joined the pile of clothes on the floor. Their heated bodies joined together once more, soft skin on soft skin as hungry lips devoured and fingers touched and felt up as much as possible. At the same time their hands went between the area of their respective thighs, fingers sliding into welcome slickness.

Their eyes locked into a staring contest as they tried to predict who would break first.

Emma scrunched up her face as pleasure built inside her. "You come first."

"No, you come first," Regina shot back as her gasps got louder.

"Well, I told you to come first, so you come first," was Emma's childish answer.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to convince me, Emma."

"Oh my bad, I forgot to bring my slideshow presentation," she said sarcastically. "Silly me."

Both of them lapped into silence as their hand motions got more frantic, each trying to push the other over the edge first. Both were close, about to cross the crest of the hill of pleasure. Their foreheads pressed together as it became harder to concentrate.

Regina tightened her face, trying to stave off her orgasm as Emma grit her teeth hard to do the same.

Suddenly, there was a scampering noise and a loud screech as something fell out of the chimney and onto the floor of the room. It was frenzied and began racing around the room in panic at having two guests there.

Which only made Regina and Emma panic. They scrambled fully onto the bed to avoid it.

"Get it out of here!" Regina cried out, raising the blankets as a shield, Emma grabbing a pillow. She couldn't decide if she wanted to us it as a weapon or to hide her body more.

"Maybe it'll just leave by itself?" Emma shouted out, shrieking as it dove under the bed and then back out, accidentally getting Emma's bra attached to it's face which only made it panic more.

"Just get it out of here!"

"Why me?"

"You're the one closest to the edge of the bed!" Regina said and Emma shot her a look. "Seriously?"

"Just get it out of here!" Regina insisted, waving her arm wildly as Emma tentatively set her feet down only to pull them back up as the raccoon nearly took them off when it ran across.

"Nopenopenope. I am noping out of this," Emma backed off, hiding under the covers along with Regina. They both watched as the animal knocked over lamps and small objects until eventually it managed to jump back up the chimney. Once there both women scrambled out of bed, nearly tripping over their own feet as they grabbed clothes and rushed out of there.

Once outside they took cover behind a tree, the bark digging into their naked backs.

Heart rates slowing now that the calamity had passed, they looked at each other. Both had flushed cheeks, hair mussed up, and were clutching clothing to their chests.

They burst into laughter over the absurdity of the situation.

"Oh god, I can't believe we got ousted by a raccoon!" Emma chuckled.

"You should have seen the look on your face when it popped out."

"You should have seen the look on  _your_  face!"

They doubled over, laughing so hard they could barely breathe until finally the cold began to nip at their bodies and they were forced to put on their clothes. "Stupid animal took my bra," Emma grumbled as they walked to their snowmobiles so they could drive back to a lodge.

"Don't worry, it's not like you'll have much use for one. I plan on keeping you naked and coming," Regina assured, pecking Emma on the cheek as she boarded the back of the mobile, Emma sitting in front of her. The blonde started the vehicle.

A funny thought struck her as she did so. "Guess the raccoon technically 'came' first," she said, grinning widely. Regina tried to give her a serious and reprimanding look at that bad joke but she couldn't keep it together and her facade dropped.

The two of them laughing, they drove back to their lodge room, ready to spend the rest of their vacation together. It had taken them a long time to get their shit together. They deserved having alone time just the two of them, to finalize and cement their feelings for each other.


	12. Epilogue

"I can't believe you're married already," Graham stated as he stood with Ruby, whose arm was linked through his. They wore matching outfits, which was such a couple thing to do. His was a white suit with a blue tie, and hers was a skin tight dress that matched his tie.

His hair had grown out and was slicked back with gel until it curled behind his ear. His beard was shaved and he had lost all the excess weight he had gained during his marriage to Emma. He looked happy, not like he had when he and Emma had been together. Ruby too, looked happy, her hair cut short and with a streak of blue going through it.

Emma knew the story of how they got together well, as she had been the one to help make it possible. There was no ill will inside her aimed at her ex. Nor at Ruby for stealing her once husband. They were all friends, now laughing over the short lived marriage whenever they went out for drinks.

"I can't believe it either. But it just felt right," Emma said, smiling at Regina who looked amazing in her wedding dress. It was delicate and had no trail so that it wouldn't get in the way of her dancing. She looked stunning and gorgeous. Her make up light and her dark hair curled up into an updo.

Emma was wearing a black suit with a bow tie, her hair tied behind her neck and tips curled just enough.

"Who proposed?" Ruby asked.

"I did," Regina said. They only had six months of dating under their belt but Emma had said yes. Because she felt it was right. She knew she wanted to be with Regina for the rest of her life. She didn't need more time to know, or to decide. And while she had come out of a marriage not so long ago, and she had sworn never to rush into marriage again, she wasn't rushing in this case. Emma had made sure to get to know Regina well during their months of dating. She knew so much about the other woman she could write a book and each new tidbit she found out made her only love her more. And there was never a dull moment between them. The sex was amazing, even the bickering was too. It pushed Emma to better herself, to find ways to increase her wit to out smart Regina. There was simply a competitive edge to their relationship that an ambitious person like Emma valued because it meant they were always trying to better themselves.

Emma had never thought she could fall so deeply in love with someone in a year's time.

But it had happened. And she wouldn't change it for the world.

"And how did the proposal go?" Graham asked and Emma couldn't resist from ribbing him a bit.

"What, looking for ideas?" She turned to Ruby. "When he proposed to me it was at a baseball game on screen. Not the classiest."

Ruby laughed at that and he shoot to his own defense. "I thought it was romantic. We both liked baseball and this way I made sure everyone knew you were mine."

Emma continued on, a sparkle in her eye as she recalled the event of her proposal. "Regina went all out. Took me out to eat at a restaurant a thousand feet in the air, with a nice outlook on the city before she had an orchestra rented out and play music for us the whole evening and at the end, she popped the question. Which totally wasn't fair because I was thinking of proposing to her too. But she beat me to it," Emma said, grinning without restraint at Regina. She didn't mind Regina proposing first. It gave Emma confidence that Regina really wanted her if she had taken the plunge first. Emma could still remember in vivid detail the glimmer of nervousness in Regina's eyes and the way she cleared her throat several times before she pulled out the ring box. It was endearing to see the usually composed and confident woman so nervous.

"You were taking too long," Regina said. Emma rolled her eyes. "I was not," she protested, in good nature. "You were just impatient."

"I'm a very busy woman, Emma," Regina explained. Regina had taken a break from her CEO position in order to plan the wedding. The wedding was huge and naturally, covered by almost all news outlets so it had to perfect and of amazing quality. Nothing less could be expected from Regina Mills, who created such amazing technology.

Emma didn't mind because she knew being with such a public figure naturally would mean more attention to her life. There were many things she would put up with if only it meant being with Regina.

"No, you just were worried that someone else might snatch me up," Emma winked, unabashedly flirting with Regina who gave a sigh. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, dear," she said patronizingly.

"How about you two?" Emma asked, indicating to the engagement ring on Ruby's hand.

"We're taking things a bit slow," Graham said. "Not rushing into marriage this time."

"To each their own," Emma replied.

"And he didn't propose in a baseball stadium. It was in a fancy restaurant this time," Ruby supplied. Before they could continue, a shout from far away drew the newlyweds attention. It was a group of news reporters wanting to know if they could get some scoops for their papers. Emma let out an annoyed groan but followed Regina so that they could feed the cameras before they could enjoy the rest of their wedding.

Regina had pulled out all the stops for it, though Emma insisted on paying for some of the décor and food from her own income. She didn't want Regina to have to pay for everything even though she could afford it. She wanted this to be an equal relationship. She wouldn't be the dead weight in it. She knew how annoying that could be, thanks to Graham.

Their ceremony had taken place on a high end club with a roof top area and a view of the shimmering and glimmering steel of the city below them. There was an open bar, endless lines of food, lots of good music, and hundreds of people here, a handful of which Emma knew. Regina had invited the whole company and even the people who worked at Emma's place of work. August had had too much fun with the drinks and he had been found sleeping underneath the table. Emma had sent him home before the reporters could get to him.

To be honest, things had happened so quickly. Emma had been nervous at the wedding, especially when it came time to exchange vows. But when she had seen Regina walking down the aisle all that had fled her mind and she couldn't stop smiling even throughout her vows.

It was a moment she would remember for the rest of her life, especially when she had pulled up Regina's veil and kissed her soundly on the lips, cementing their love for each other.

Smiling, Emma wrapped her fingers in Regina's, and approached the bright glow of the cameras waiting for them. This was it. The start of the rest of her life.

"Tell us Emma, how did you and Regina first meet?" asked one of them, shoving a microphone at her. Regina and Emma exchanged a look at each other before Emma began to tell the story. "We met at my job. Regina came for help with ads for her newest product. The attraction was instant, but it wasn't until a trip to a ski lodge that we both ended up falling in love..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the end of this story. Hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: Emma and Regina get to deal making, but it looks like Regina might need something special to prompt her into going through with it.


End file.
